Autumn in Springtime
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: 16year old Yamanaka Ino lived a normal and ordinary life as a Chuuninat least that's what she thought. It all started when one day she finds herself being kidnapped and married by... hehe... guees who? ShikaXIno [Complete! Wooohooo]
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

_**Setting: Takes place four years after the series... **_

"You will do—WHAT???!!!" Shikamaru shouted slamming the Hokage's desk but barely startling the blonde-haired man.

Naruto stretched out and yawned. "The others agreed upon on this so don't blame me..."

Shikamaru clenched his fist, **tremendously **tempted to beat the hell out of the stubborn Hokage. "For goodness sake, Uzumaki Naruto! You know that THIS is bloody stupid! You don't have to go through all those extremes!"

Naruto smirked and stood up from his chair. Shikamaru might be a genius but not that smart enough to understand such unexpected, unanticipated and sudden stuffs just as this. Even he, himself was surprised when Sakura and the others came bragging about it inside his office begging on their knees just for him to hear them out. Well, he did hear them out. After all, it only involves the genius Jounin anyway and a loud, obnoxious kunoichi.

"You know you want **this**, too, Shikamaru... Don't deny the truth..." Naruto replied coolly.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip in irritation and slapped his forehead. "Good grief! This is way too troublesome!!! Why is it that you always make troublesome things turn even MORE troublesome??! And why is that when you say something, anybody is bound to tell the truth that I couldn't even afford to lie???!! Arrggggghhh...."

"Well... if I weren't such a troublesome person then I wouldn't have been the troublesome Hokage you're talking to." Naruto chuckled and approached the bewildered Jounin. "You know Shika, I remembered a story which I overheard quite several years ago from an old man telling this story to his grandsons..."

Shika's flexes became relaxed as he sat back on the chair quite calm already. He listened as Naruto relayed on his story.

"...There was once a firefly with an enticing and illuminating glow that could mesmerize anybody's sight. An ill child saw this firefly one night when he was lying weak on his bed and he had not been an exception just as others had been allured by the firefly. He adored the firefly so much that he wished to see the firefly before he could even breathe his last."

"The firefly became aware of this and so every night, the firefly visits the child and would roam around his room making the child very much delighted. With this the firefly became delighted, too because somehow he knows that he brought happiness to the innocent child's world. And this made the child regain his strength little by little every time he sees the wonderful firefly..."

"Sooner or later, the child recovered much to everyone's delight. He became healthy and conquered the sickness only wishing to see the firefly and thank him. But only to his deepest regrets that he didn't get the chance to thank his inspiration for the stimulating firefly had already died..."

Shikamaru snorted. Stupid, brainless, dum-witted Hokage... It's not like Naruto to be poetic but the way he delivered the story had somehow caused an impact to him—though he might not like to admit it. Being as stubborn as he had always been, he ignored it and asked boredly, "So what does it have to do with **whatever-the-heck they asked you to do**? Or with **her**? Or even with me and my situation?"

Naruto let out a smile and looked at him, "**She** is the firefly and **you** are the child... You need **her** and don't you ever deny it Nara Shikamaru for if you do..."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed impatiently. "For if I do...?"

"It might as well be too late... just as the child never got the chance to thank the firefly..."

"Damn it, Naruto... you got me there..."

Scooping up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, Ino glanced at her best friend Sakura and blinked for a few times. Really... this is getting weird! A lot of people had been asking her this question ever since this morning. Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Asuma-sensei and even Tsunade-sama had asked her this. And now...?

Sakura had asked her THIS, too? Oh for heaven's sake! Why is this getting so weird?!

"Come on, Ino-pig! You haven't answered my question yet!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement and let out a giggle.

Finally placing the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, she swallowed and gave Sakura a questioning look. "Haruno Sakura!!! What makes you think that me and Shikamaru are getting married?!!! I can't believe this!!!"

Again, Ino scooped another spoonful of ice cream and swallowed it. She then stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Okay! This is getting REALLY weird! First, Hinata and Tenten told me that they're happy for Shikamaru and me—which I barely understood when they first told me. Then, Kiba and Lee were whispering something at the ramen shop only to find out that they were calling me, 'Shikamaru's woman'. Asuma-sensei became melodramatic and keeps repeating over and over again that he was so happy for us and had known since the beginning that Shika and I are meant to be!"

Sakura nodded in amusement as she stared at Ino who was currently unaware that she was nearly finishing off 2 large bowls of vanilla ice cream already. And THIS only made her more intrigued.

"Uh-huh... and what about the business with Tsunade-sama? What did she tell you?'

Ino placed the spoon aside the ice cream bowl and wiped the sides of her mouth. "Tsunade-sama summoned me inside her office and told me that she was happy for me and she's giving off her best wishes for our relationship. Good grief! I don't know what you've all eaten making you blab about Nara Shikamaru getting married to me! Sheesh!"

Sakura could only nod and laugh in an I-know-something-that-you-don't way. If only she knows... If only Yamanaka Ino knows....

"But hey, now that you've mentioned it, I haven't heard anything from Shikamaru yet. Did he already come back from his mission?" Ino asked.

With this, a mischievous grin appeared on Sakura's face. "Uh-huh.... And why the worried face, Ino? Can't get him out off your head?"

"Shut up! It's not like that! And actually--yawn Oh boy... I'm suddenly getting sleepy..." Ino let out another yawn.

"Okay, then..." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

Ino kept on whining, babbling and complaining while she continued to listen and give retorts. After all, it was what she was supposed to do.

'_I kind of envy you, Ino. At least Shikamaru is certain that he has feelings for you. But not as the same as Sasuke...' _

She lost track on her thoughts as a sound of a spoon falling on the floor was heard and saw her best friend leaning face-flat on the table with her arms hanging on both sides. If it would be a normal situation, Sakura would shout on top of her lungs and call for help in every single corner of Konoha.

But for circumstances such as this, Haruno Sakura smiled in delight. "Yatta! The sleeping powder worked!"

With that, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and **Naruto-sama** appeared with a fluff of smoke surrounding the area as they began to carry the unconscious Ino.

"Nice job, Sakura! Plan A accomplished! Hahahaha!!!" Naruto-sama shouted.

"Would you shut up, Naruto?!!!! With that noise, Ino could wake up any minute by now!" Sasuke snarled as they began to take Ino out of the house.

"There's no need to worry, Sasuke-kun, Neji-san, Lee-kun and Naruto-sama! The poison I added up in her ice cream can even knock an elephant off to sleep!" Sakura boasted making the boys look back at her in horror.

"Gosh... Women truly ARE dreadful creatures..." Neji thought aloud.

"Hey guys..." Lee puffed out another deep breath as they were still carrying the sleeping beauty. Sasuke who was on the other side holding Ino glanced at him with a questioning look, "What is it?"

Lee scratched his head and stretched out his arms. "Well, I'm just wondering... why are we doing this, anyway? What's the purpose of kidnapping Ino and spreading the rumor that she is getting married to the genius guy who says nothing but 'troublesome'?"

Neji retorted with a snort. "Baka... you shouldn't ask us. Ask **Naruto-sama or Tsunade-sama**, they're behind of all these craps."

Lee looked a bit more confused as Kiba—who had just joined them a while ago became even more confused than anyone could've ever imagined!

"Tsunade-sama??? Are you frantically sure????" Kiba blurted out.

"An idiot like you would never understand....." Sasuke mumbled.

"I heard that Sasuke-loser!!!!!!!"

"Shut up you dog-sniffing human."

"No, I won't!"

"Oh yes, you will."

"Not until I understand what is going on!!!"

"Like heck you would ever understand what is going on."

"Oh yeah?!!! But I do understand things way more far better than you do!"

"Says who???!!"

"Says me!!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!!!"

Lee turned to the long-haired guy then, quite sweatdropped. He could almost wave up a white flag in surrender just to get those two freaks calm down. Well, what could they do? Jounins are pretty goddamn too stubborn...

Oh yeah...

Neji noticed the indifference of the tenjutsu specialist so he decided to tell him. It's for the benefit of the doubt anyway... He then relay on the information to Lee and left the three idiots continue their blabbing. Why three? Simple!

Naruto joined them.

Ino regained her consciousness but decided not to open up her eyes. Her head was heavy as well as her eyelids and she couldn't even lift a finger up. Was she paralyzed or something or just too tired to do so? But that's REALLY not the question...

Where in the barren world is she anyway?

The last time she remembered was dropping by her best friend's house, chit-chat with her and complained about the villagers of Konoha talking about her getting married to Shikamaru whom she hadn't seen for quite some time already. But other than that... she can't remember a thing.

Several times she repeated over and over that when she open up her eyes, she would see the ceiling of their house and find herself lying inside her own bedroom. Yes, that should do it. There's nothing weird going on. Maybe the past events were only just a dream—a nightmare, that is. And maybe... everything is just the way it had always been. Yeah! That's it!

She opened her eyes anxiously only to find out that her wish was not granted!

She IS on top of an elegant bed with purple silk covers that could be mistaken as a princess's bed which was inside a gigantic room with a simple yet elegant design and a sparkling crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Heavens help her! She was inside a mansion! A mansion of an unknown owner!

'_Ino... come on, breathe. Yeah, that's it. Now calm down... don't panic... Okay... Now site the events and don't think of strange things and dreadful possibilities like you, being kidnapped... Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bad Ino!!! I told you to stop thinking about scary stuffs! Don't panic!!!! I told you to calm down!!!!!!!! B-But...W-What if... I... I... was r-really... k-k-kidnapped???!!! Oh shit! What will I do????!!! Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

She got out of the bed and walked towards the huge violet curtain and set it aside to reveal the transparent window. Shocked as she is, she became more astounded as she realized that the mansion where she is right now is 999,999,999 km. above sea level—actually, she was exaggerating! (A/n: so, don't believe the calculation er... the estimation, rather! 'Cause I really hate math! )

Ino looked like she was going to be delirious. She began to mumble, wishing that she has amnesia, "I am Yamanaka Ino... I am a 16-year old Chuunin, a typical teenager with dozens of suitors but never had a boyfriend. I am totally infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke, have a best friend Haruno Sakura, once belonged on team 10 with Akimichi Chouji and I hate a lazy-ass bum living in the world known as the genius Jounin Nara Shikamaru..."

Uh—unfortunately she remembers EVERYTHING...

She cursed out loud and took out her kunai and was about to strike the glass window when a voice suddenly stopped her from such destruction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She fought the urge to look back and ignored the familiarity of the voice. "I'm going to escape! Got a problem with that?!!!" She then stroked the kunai towards the glass window hoping to shatter it into pieces. But for some reason, the glass remained untouched.

"W-What the--?!" Her body can't move and right now, she really IS paralyzed already. Her body won't obey her and she was indeed frozen from her tracks. So, that explains it! Whoever the heck is behind her was the one who brought her here in this mansion—or should she say, that the person behind her is her kidnapper?!

Suddenly, she remembered something—or someone rather who can just make her as stiff as this. A certain technique possessed by a certain ninja that could manipulate anybody with the use of...

"This is so troublesome..."

Her eyes could only widen in disbelief.

A/n: Guys! Let me know what you think please! Hope you all enjoyed reading it and I promise to update as often as possible! Peace out!!!!!


	2. The troublesome kidnapper

Part One:

The troublesome Kidnapper

"S-Shikamaru...?!" Ino exclaimed both in surprise and curiosity as she looked back. She just can't believe her eyes seeing her most hated person standing right before her with the usual bored and jaded look. And just how nice would it be to know that her kidnapper is none other than the genius guy himself?

"Try not to struggle, Ino. You're just making my mood worse..." Shikamaru said frankly.

Looking down, she noticed her shadow being somehow—uh—connected to his shadow as if he was using... "Kagemane no Jutsu??!!!!" she blurted out.

Shika just shrugged off and sighed. "I'm just taking safety precautions. I don't want you to ruin everything just to escape... particularly that glass window over there."

So that explains. She can't move earlier because Shikamaru had used his ever-so famous Shadow Manipulating technique which she should've noticed quite earlier for he has been her teammate during their pre-teens. How stupid of her for not noticing!

She then knotted her eyebrows and shouted in fury, "Release me in an instant, Nara Shikamaru!!! Don't let me do something that I am forbidden to do so!"

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow probably in amusement and dared, "Then would the troublesome Yamanaka Ino show me what is it that she is forbidden to do so?"

Ino wanted to clench her fist and slap Shikamaru's face but unfortunately for her, she was still under Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu and she could only fight back verbally. "How dare you call me 'troublesome' when you're the one who made the troublesome things come into my life?!!!"

"Woah.. calm down Ino... See? That's why I had my Kagemane no jutsu ready—just in case you blow up."

"Shikamaru!!! Release me now and I want to go home in an instant!!!!!" Ino scowled.

Shikamaru could only smirk at the young lady's retort. Everybody knows how spoiled Ino is. She was even known as the 'spoiled, rotten, rich brat'! But hey, he can't deny the fact that he missed that scowling face and her ever-so annoying voice so much that it was the only thing he could hear and see during his mission days.

And here he is, cornering her in the middle of nowhere with his sacred feelings unrevealed.

"I... I just want to go home, Shika... Please bring me back to my daddy..." Ino pleaded and bursted into tears as she continued to mumbled in between sniffles. "I...I want my daddy... I want my room and I want to go home!!!!"

Slowly, Shikamaru released off his chakra letting Ino fall down her knees and sobbed hard. If only Ino knows how hard it is for him to see her crying that hard, to see her suffer because of his own selfishness and to see her that upset with him around the premises.

Yeah, it hurts. It hurts profoundly.

But hey, didn't he just say earlier that he is a stupid person? "Look, Ino. I have no bad intentions why I brought you here. I do not intend to hurt you or harass you or anything. Well, I'm just here to make a deal with you..."

Ino, as tearful as she looked, managed to glance up at the senseless Jounin and asked, "W-What deal...?"

Shikamaru took out something from the inside of his flak jacket and held it to Ino. "Reading this might answer your troublesome question..."

Ino took the papers and scanned through the pages. It appears to be some sort of contract which—as had been stated there, that her parents as well as the other Jounins and Chuunins had agreed upon. It says:

_Yamanaka Ino is well bounded to marry no other man except for Nara Shikamaru by the day after she read this contract. She should sign this and should never disobey for if she does; she will be stripped off from her position as a Chuunin and would no longer have a place to live in Konoha. With this, we expect utmost cooperation from Yamanaka Ino who's going to be Nara Ino very soon... This contract is only good for one whole month and after this, Yamanaka Ino would be free of responsibility. Please read the list of rules on the following pages. Thank you and God bless you two. _

_Note: this has been agreed upon by the parents of both concerned parties and the other Jounins and Chuunins._

_Signed, _

_Uzumaki Naruto (Hokage-sama) _

_P.s: Good luck, Ino!!! _

Ino could only remain silent as she read the list of rules. All that flutters inside the walls of her mind was she getting married to Shikamaru tomorrow...

'_I would be Nara Ino... **tomorrow**...'_

Shikamaru and her haven't undergone a 'close' relationship and never had she undergone it with any other guy ever before. In fact, she only wants Sasuke-kun to be her FIRST and LAST boyfriend and her LIFETIME husband but never in the world's most craziest ideas did this picture would ever come out! She is going to get married to Nara Shikamaru that never had been her most liked person. And why is it that it has a limited time? For only a month?

Not that she wants to be Nara Ino forever but it seems really strange! Don't you think so, too?

"I... I... would be... N-Nara Ino... t-tomorrow... r-right?" I asked unthinkingly.

Shikamaru glanced at the bewildered lady and shrugged. "Yeah... So, now you get it why you are sooooo troublesome?"

Ino nodded.

Much as he wanted to explode in too much happiness, he tried to hide it away by turning his back and saying boredly, "Well, to tell you frankly, I guess you have no choice there but to agree. Not unless you wanted to go back home by foot and go down this mountain all by yourself at this time of night? Hmp. What do I care anyway? I'm just telling the possible outcome."

Ino gulped and shook off her head. "Fine! I will marry you, Nara Shikamaru! Just... Just promise you're going to bring me home after a month!"

"Of course, I would. I can't stand having such a troublesome lady bugging off my peaceful mansion..."

"Now, wait a minute!" Ino folded her arms. "You don't mean to tell me that this—this luxurious mansion is YOURS???!!! It's just way too impossible!!!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Then you're just a troublesome idiot that didn't know Nara Shikamaru could even buy a soul..."

Ino stared at the wedding ring which Shikamaru had slipped through her fingers. It was an amethyst jewel sprinkled with diamonds on the sides adding elegance to the sacred ring. Ino still can't believe that the Nara family has a secret wealth that only a few people were fortunate to discover.

Like her, perhaps.

"Oi! Ino!!! Would you please cook faster?!! My stomach is rumbling troublesomely already!!!" Shikamaru called out.

She knotted her eyebrows in annoyance as she began to stir the concoction. "If you would not shut up, my dear husband, I'm going to turn you into knuckle sandwiches! Now would you please tell your stomach to stop rumbling troublesomely because if you don't, I'm going to take off that shit stomach out of that lazy ass of yours!!!?"

She heard Shikamaru whistle and it only made her blood boil—and not the food.

Shikamaru watched the back of his wife-by-force as she hastily prepared their food. He ignored her complaints about why is his mansion doesn't have any cooks and why are they sharing in one room—one bed perhaps and why is he looking at her with such freaky ways and why isn't he listening to what she is saying and blah... blah... blah... blah...

To hell with those protests because Nara Shikamaru just wants to enjoy this dream-come-true of his.

'_Nara Ino... how long have I waited to hear that?' _Shikamaru thought.

Just then, Ino sat down and the maids served their food. One of her masteries is cooking and probably that's why her couch potato husband let her be the cook. She looks at him and noticed that he was still absent-minded and is staring at the middle of nowhere.

"Shikamaru, I thought you were hungry!" She snapped.

No response.

"Nara Shikamaru! Listen to me when I talk to you!"

Still no response.

"My dear husband! Would you please stop daydreaming and eat the food that I wholeheartedly cooked for you?!!!"

That made the trick. Shikamaru blinked for a few times and looked at the food. He then glanced at her and asked, "Uh... Did you say something?"

She began to slice the meat and placed it on his plate. "Nothing. I barely said anything."

For the past few moments, they ate in silence. Both having their own thoughts about the sudden events and changes in their lives. Ino was too occupied about her being Nara Ino in an instant. She was just having some talk at Sakura's house telling her about some weird things and then... with a poof, she was inside a huge mansion owned by the Nara family and she suddenly became a part of it.

A part of the Nara family.

She doesn't know if she should be glad and overwhelmed about it or despise every living day she spends with the asshole in front of her. She could only sigh in surrender.

Well, it's only for a month anyway. It won't take long until she goes back to Konoha and be the carefree and happy-go-lucky spoiled brat for the rest of her life. She just have to undergo some sacrifices dealing with Shikamaru's stinking behavior and after it, she would never see his face ever again!

That should do it.

"I'll just take a nap. You do what you want..." Shikamaru said and stood up from his chair. He walked out the dining area and headed upstairs. Not that he hates being with Ino. Of course he loves it! He loves every moment he spends with her and nothing could change that.

Except maybe the fact that she was just forced to keep him company. Well, come to think of it, she really IS forced...

Ino stared in bafflement as he went upstairs and disappeared from her view. Now what is his problem? She cooked the food for them for 4 whole hours and he didn't even finish what she placed on his plate.

Ino sighed and stood up. Could she really live up and survive the whole month living as Nara Shikamaru's wife?

'_Maybe... I should go talk to him... After all, we can't stay like this forever.' _

She walked towards the staircase and headed towards her room—their room rather.

She found him lying on the bed facing away from her. He doesn't appear to be sleeping but appears to be pretending to sleep... as if she would believe his dog-and-pony show. Well... whatever happens..

She just hopes it would not turn out to be troublesome...

Shit. She's been hanging around Shikamaru too much lately!

A/n: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I'M GLAD I DID A GOOD JOB FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!! Thank you very much and I promise to update soon!!! I love you guys!


	3. Of Peach Blossoms and Dead Leaves

Part Two:

Of Peach Blossoms and Dead Leaves...

Upon entering OUR room, his lying figure greeted my view. I didn't even think for a while that he is actually sleeping for I know him much better than that! We're not teammates for nothing!

If Nara Shikamaru is REALLY sleeping, he should be a whole lot more ear-splitting than that.

"Shika..." I called and walked towards his sleeping figure.

He didn't stir and probably wouldn't but I still cleared my throat and went on. "W-We should talk... about certain matters. You know, about this forced marriage thing and stuffs. It's pretty hard... don't you think?"

He then stood up from the bed and faced me with his jaded and irritated look. "Spill it out, Ino. Go straight to the point."

I turned back away from him as I walked a few paces closer to the glass window. I stared at the scenery and tried to hide my nervousness. Why was I nervous, anyway? It's not that he is a stranger or something. Well... maybe a half-stranger since we haven't been that close... because I am too infatuated with Sasuke-kun!

"It's hard, Shika. I don't want to spend my whole month like this! I don't want to go on giving you that forced smile, tolerating your stupid attitude and dealing with that sickening face of yours! I don't like this whole thing! In fact, I don't want even a single moment of this—this—limited married days!"

With that, I looked back only to find him unmoved, unaffected and probably impassive. Just how did the stupid Hokage-sama for crying out loud, realized that me and Shikamaru are getting along?! How am I to live the rest of my living days with HIM???!!!

I saw him shrugged off his shoulders as he laid his head back to bed. "If you want to end this thing, pray for Kami-sama to let the sun rise and set faster than the usual so that a month would likely to be as short as a week! Geez..."

I sighed in defeat and began to walk out the room. I said what I want to say but he didn't. This is just making me sick to my stomach! And I don't want to ruin the digestion of the beautiful food that I had cooked.

"If you can live through with this kind of relationship then FINE! Like heck would I spend my time hanging around with a freaky genius like you!" I left the room stomping my feet as I raged in fury. Boy was he such an idiot...

I ran outside the mansion and proceeded towards the flower garden that hooked up my full attention. Sakura trees are in fool bloom as well as several orchids surrounding the garden. At first sight, it was a pretty elegant panorama. I was overlooking the mountains as the bright sun brought enough heat to make my mood less slight.

Walking through the stoned path above the man-made pond, I caught glance on peach blossoms that added the essence of springtime. Its ability to adapt its color to the environment really fascinates me. No matter how hot the sun could get, it doesn't even show a single trace of irritation towards the heat.

It was as if it was used to this. Now I wonder if I could do the same as the peach blossom does.

Could I get used to Shikamaru's attitude that is REALLY very strange and unusual to me? And would I make myself not to give in and would never show any signs of irritation to his mind-set?

It sounds that it's going to a one looooooong month to waste...

Strange as it seems, brown, yellow and orange dry leaves were scattered around the peach blossoms which vaguely appeared to be very common. It IS springtime, isn't it?

And definitely not autumn! But why on earth would there be dead leaves?

Whatever the reason is, it's not a big deal. The big deal is... how to survive 30 days with HIM???!!!

Damn him. Damn the guy. Damn the troublesome guy. He's such an insensitive and uncaring weird freak that made me stuck in here—particularly in the middle of nowhere and just look at how he treats me?!

I'm supposed to be his wife, aren't I? And he should treat me like some sort of princess or queen and... and... and what else? Love me...?

Nah...

It's not like Shikamaru to undergo such a troublesome feeling. And I...? Of course I'm in love! And definitely NOT with HIM!!!!

Sasuke-kun, of course.

And why have WE agreed upon this thing anyway? It's not that I like him! It's not like we're both in-love with each other. It's just... just a scheme. A scheme made by the most impossible Hokage in the whole barren world! He's such a clever idiot to trap me in this whole damn thing—mess, I mean! And guess what?

I totally H-A-T-E this.

Shikamaru is being stupid in ignoring me and all. He doesn't pay attention when I talk, doesn't even bother to answer my question and didn't even try to stop Naruto and his shit modus-operandi to hell! Of all kunoichi, why ME?????!!!

We're not that close and we're definitely not in good terms. I haven't heard from him for almost a year and here he is now, as Yamanaka Ino's wife. Ugh. It's not Yamanaka Ino anymore—though I hate to say it.

It's Nara Ino now.

Goodness! Could life get any better?

I picked up a dry leaf and twirled it around with my two fingers. _'If only I could just stay as restless as a dead leaf like this...'_

Crumpling the leaf and letting its remnants fall down the ground, I grumbled underneath my breath in annoyance and frustration. _'And if only I could crush HIM down to pieces like this!!!! Arrrrrrrrrgggghhhh!!!'_

I don't want to eat...

I am not hungry...

I don't want to listen to my rumbling stomach...

I don't want to go inside to eat some food...

I don't want to see him...

And definitely I don't want to be with somebody right now...

"Oi, Ino. Catch."

A shiny red apple fell down my lap followed by the sound of an apple being crunched. "You...munch... got some stuff inside that troublesome munch head of yours? munch munch..."

Silly guy.

I took a bite on the apple he gave me and tried to answer. "I... gulp... have just been wondering if you could leave the hell out of me alone."

He polished another red apple and ate it again. "Come on now, I wouldn't be Mr. Nice guy if I haven't placed anything inside that dungeon pit of yours..."

"Dungeon pit???? What dungeon pit????"

"Baka! Your stomach of course! You got an appetite of a monster if I haven't been mistaken..."

I shot a glare at him and snatched the apple he was holding from behind. "If I haven't been hungry, I wouldn't likely to eat as a monster does." I looked up to his standing figure and I realized that he must be inches taller than me. Well, he wasn't THAT tall when we were still genins but now...

An idiot wouldn't look so bad if you put a flak jacket on him. Hey, have I said that similar thing before?

"So, since we got this—this moment together, why don't you say what you want to say and I'll say mine. That way, it wouldn't be THAT hard anymore, would it?" he said and sat beside me as he looked up the sky.

Watching the clouds again, probably...

"And maybe you could also leave the hell out of me alone, too..."

"Y-you're a sick bastard, Shikamaru...." I said in a whisper.

He gave me an inquiring look and asked, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said 'you're a sick bastard, Shikamaru'!"

"Would you please speak louder and clearer?"

"YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD, SHIKAMARU!!!!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

He became perplexed but not to the point that he freaked out. He just quirked an eyebrow at my remark and continue to nibble up his precious apple.

I never expected him to express such a retort, but he did.

"And why would YOU call me such a sick bastard, troublesome brat?" he fought back.

'_T-Troublesome brat? D-did he just call me that?'_

My breath became shallow and my fists as if involuntarily clenched as I felt smoke coming out from my ears and nostrils. "Oh heck you ARE a sick bastard, Nara Shikamaru because—because you're so STUBBORN, you're so IMMOVABLE, you're acting as if NOTHING has been happening and you ENJOY every time I get myself upset and annoyed because you think I am right under your control! Just for once, Shikamaru! Why won't you be serious?!!!"

For a while I thought he cared...

I thought he finally noticed...

And I thought he finally became concerned.

But I guess all are thoughts and not reality...

"What has happened anyway, huh Ino? You've just become Nara Ino in an instant and will live through with it for a whole month? It's no big deal, right? After a month you could ditch me off as if nothing really happened. Was that it, Ino? Some sort of game to play?" Shikamaru finally faced me with mockery in his eyes. "And how do you expect me to take your kind of game to play seriously?"

He looked away from me as if trying to collect himself up. "Don't make me appear like an idiot because I have never been an idiot in my entire life. And if I could site an idiotic thing I did, it would be falling hopelessly in-love with a woman that could never love me back... which is unfortunately you, Ino."

My world as if froze as I held my breath in midair. Sakura petals fluttered in between us just as a spring breeze would always do. Have I... just heard it right? He didn't mean it, did he?

I saw him snort as he slapped his forehead in confusion. Stress was well evident on his face and probably, I AM the cause of such distraction to him. Was it me that had been cold and not him? I don't know... Should I be flattered? Flabbergasted? Shocked? Annoyed? Overwhelmed?

But still...

"I--I can't love you, Shika! You know I can't--right?" I almost sound pleading. Pleading for him to understand even though I suppose he won't.

He gave me a tired look but showed no traces of disappointment and regret. His face is blank.

No feelings.

No emotions.

Nothing but absolute nothingness.

"S-shika? Y-You do understand, don't you? I love Sasuke-kun..." I said again this time in a whisper.

He waved off his hand as if dismissing off the topic and he began to stand up. "I know that from the very beginning, Ino. I may have you now as my wife but I could never have your heart. If ever... you still want to return home tomorrow, I'd bring you back and tell Naruto to cut off the deal. It's not that I want to imprison you here or some sort."

He threw a peach blossom on my lap the same way he did when he tossed the apple. He then walked away unmindful of the dry leaves that shattered underneath his steps. I watched him as he headed back inside the mansion and looked back at the peach blossom.

Then back to the shattered leaves...

I can't tell if he was hurt or if he was offended. He showed no signs and probably would never show it.

But I would definitely go home tomorrow—and nothing could change that.

Not even HIM...

()()()()()()()()()to be continued()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Notes:

Once again, I thank everyone for your support to this story and thank you for making me determined to make this story a finished one! I followed one of the reviewer's advices, that I should use a P.O.V in narrating this story.

Well, I hope I did well. Actually I plan on having 5 chapters for Ino's P.O.V and 5 chapters again for Shika's P.O.V. Well, anyway, if you have suggestions or comments and constructive criticisms, they're all welcomed!

_Dedication:_

_To all Shikamaru and Ino fans and even Naruto fanatics. _

_And especially to the readers who're still finding their true identities and building up themselves. _

_Most especially to that special someone who doesn't even know that I made a story out of him. _

_This one's for you..._


	4. Decisions and Feelings are Not to be Mix...

_Dedication:_

_To ShikaIno fans and Naruto fanatics and to those who're still having a hard time finding their real selves. _

_And to...( you know who you are)... _

Part Three:

Decisions and Feelings are not to be Mixed!

The sun's warmth awakened my senses as I began to flutter my eyes because of the blinding twilight. I never intended to wake up this early. I just want to get enough sleep and rest but my instincts kept on bugging me to wake up.

I was still groggy and unsteady when I stood up from the bed. I nearly fell back but a hand gripped by arm preventing me from such an unwanted accident.

"Careful." He said.

I looked up and met his gaze only to send an electrifying feeling down to my spine as I felt the impact of his skin against mine. Wasn't I just so impressed to see his eyes filled with worry and anxiousness?

"T-Thanks..." I whispered and straighten off. "W-Would you care for a breakfast, Shika...?"

I don't think he would agree and neither could I expect an answer from him. He would ignore me, I know. After I rejected him and abandoned his sacred feelings, I know he is mad. I know that he hates me now.

I am not the right one for him. Not the dream-girl he had always wanted.

I'm no more than a stupid spoiled brat totally infatuated and obsessed with a guy that had never paid attention to me.

I'm just... dumb enough to cast away his feelings for me.

Still, what he said had surprised me. Just as he always does...

"Sure."

"Good morning Ino-pig!" Sakura greeted as I reached the foot of the grand staircase. Together with her were Lee and Tenten each giving me a sign of greeting.

"What are you all doing here?" I can't help but ask.

Sakura walked towards us and gave me a friendly hug. After a few seconds she faced me and glanced over Shikamaru who was currently standing behind me. "Oh? Didn't Shikamaru-kun tell you that we're here to escort you back?"

"Back? Back to where??!!"

Sakura laughed gently and held my hand. "To Konoha, of course! Shikamaru-kun sent a letter to Naruto-kun saying that you want to go home already. So..." She turned to lee and Tenten. "We're bringing you back home."

I don't know if what I felt was guilt, regret or excitement. I know I've said yesterday that I would definitely go back home and even said that nothing could stop me. But... here I am, feeling a bit unusual.

I feel like I'm being too cruel to him and I feel like he's been tolerating me for ages.

He's too kind and I'm too cold.

So the question 'was I the one who is cold and not him?' had finally come to an answer.

"Wow Shikamaru! This is definitely a beauty!" Tenten exclaimed obviously pertaining to the mansion.

Shikamaru let out his infamous snort and said, "Might as well eat something before departing. Ino still haven't eaten anything."

Is it just me or is it Nara Shikamaru showing a well-evident worried tone on his statement?

We were definitely not eating in silence. Lee who had been goofing around, Tenten who had been talking about the oh-so great Neji who had finally paid attention to her and Sakura being the best donor of mischievousness... how do you expect to have a peaceful breakfast?

What more if Naruto and Kiba are added into the mixture?

I took again another sip of the corn soup and let its warmth slid down my throat. Finally I could go home already. Finally I'm going to be Yamanaka Ino again. Finally I could be the persistent carefree brat again that would flung onto Uchiha Sasuke's arms in every chance I get to see him.

Things had only been different for a couple of days only, haven't it?

"Ano... Ino..." he said partially stimulating me.

I looked back at him with questioning eyes. "What is it, Shika...?"

Again, the blank face covered everything up. I can't see his intentions nor his feelings again. Does being a highly-rank Jounin have anything to do with the changes of one's attitude? Surely he wasn't like that when we were still genins.

"Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and nodded. After all, there are still some things that I want to clarify before I go back home. Maybe this could be my last chance to see him again so it's better to clear things up before we part ways.

I stood up and followed him towards the veranda leaving Sakura, Lee and Tenten continue their foolish talkings.

Now what lies beneath Nara Shikamaru's head right at this precise moment?

When we reached the veranda, the enticing scenery had again caught up my attention as we stood in front of each other. Surely, the scenery in here is the one that I'm going to miss when I head back to Konoha.

I watched him as he shoved a cigarette pack from his pocket and lit it with a lighter.

Shikamaru? Smoking?

He isn't hanging around Asuma-sensei too much lately, doesn't he?

He puffed out a thin air of smoke as he leaned against a marble post. "I'm not trying to stop you, Ino. I just... want to make things clear before you go..."

For once I had become speechless as I continued to listen to his words.

"I know that I could never replace Uchiha there inside your heart. I've always known that ever since the day I decided to love you. I know that all I could do was to watch you and be contented with our relationship as friends. We could never be what I had always hoped for us to be. It's nothing but a plain illusion. An illusion worse than a Kagebushin technique... But the past days even if it hadn't lasted for a month or even a week..."

Again, I felt the same warmth I felt when the sun had shone over me and when the corn soup slid down my throat. Nobody had ever held me this way before the way he does right now. It's not that I love him already.

No. It's not like that.

I just felt safe like a young fox would feel when she was in her mother's protective arms.

So, he did mean it. He did mean it that he loves me.

"I want to thank you, Ino. Yeah, I know it's very unlikely of me to thank you or anybody but I guess this is the time where I had to make an exception. At least... somehow... my dream came true even if I am the sick bastard, lazy ass bum you've always known to be..."

I stared at his face and there were no traces of mischief, humor, insincerity or dishonesty. He was face was just...

Blank yet solemn...

Even if I don't want to, questions simultaneously popped inside the walls of my mind. Like, will I ever see him again? What would he do after I leave and disappeared from his life? Would he still go back to Konoha or head on to another mission? Who would take charge of his meal? Could he ever eat a balance diet if I ran out of this responsibility?

And who—of all people could ever offer me that security I felt just moments ago?

Would we... just go and part ways and go on living as if nothing happened?

Why won't I be as eager as before to go home?

Why can't these pestering thoughts just go away and leave the hell out of me alone???!!!

"Ino... I know this is too much. I respect it if you would disagree and go away." I felt his hand stiffen as he tightened his grip around mine. And with full genuineness, he looked at me straight into the eye and asked, "Would you allow me to hold you just for one last time...?"

My mind is in chaos—literally. When he said the words 'one last time', some odd feeling inside my stomach developed that makes me want to stay and live through with the one-month marriage thing.

Words aren't necessary to give an answer. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It would be farewell now, isn't it? It happened so fast. It's only for two days but it was as if...

...something had changed...

I told him, didn't I? I can't love him. My heart is only for Uchiha Sasuke and for Sasuke-kun alone.

I felt his arms around me as if tugging me as tight as he could. It was just like no sound nin could ever hurt me if I were in Nara Shikamaru's arms.

But still... it would be better if it is Sasuke-kun holding me right now.

"Farewell... Ino..."

We traveled for quite a long time. Surely I had never imagined based from Lee's story how on earth they have carried me all the way to the Nara's hidden mansion.

But hey, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm home already.

As we entered Naruto's office, Neji and Sasuke were sitted in front of the Hokage's desk both having an inquisitive look on their faces.

My face brightened as I saw Sasuke's face. Oh how I miss that gorgeous face!

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!" I shouted in delight as I flung onto him—just as I always did. He didn't move and didn't stir. It's so much Sasuke.

"Naruto? You said that the marriage would last for a month..." I heard Neji say with Tenten glomped on him also.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed. "Well, yeah... I dunno. The genius guy sent me a letter that tells me to cut the whole thing off as soon as possible and if I don't, he's going to shave off my ass..."

Like the heck I care what they are talking about! All that matters is Sasuke-kun! Boy, am I glad to see him?

"Ino, could you please get off me?" I heard Sasuke say bluntly.

I obliged and gave him my ever-so radiant smile.

Sasuke turned to **Naruto-sama **and asked, "And you WOULD allow him to cut everything off?"

There is something in his tone which I can't explain. It was as if he planned everything all out. Well... did he?

Naruto then glanced at me and said, "Hmmm... I guess it depends upon the decision of Ino here. To be or not to be Nara Ino?"

Of course I want to cut everything off and Shikamaru does, too. That's the main reason why I had come back here, right? It's why I have persuaded him with all my might to let me go home in order to live my normal Chuunin life and of course...

To be with my one and only Sasuke-kun!

Before I knew it, everybody's eyes were all glued upon me as if waiting for my answer. I was supposed to open my mouth and say 'OH HECK I DO WANT TO END THESE CRAPS OFF!!!' But certain events appeared in my mind again as I began to flashback the past occurrences.

Peach blossoms...

Autumn leaves...

He, making me say everything out to lighten my burden...

The care in his eyes...

The stress well-evident on his face...

His protective arms around myself...

His voice when he declared 'I love you'...

It's all...

Too beautiful to forget...

I walked towards Naruto and slammed his desk making the others quite startled at my sudden impulse.

"Let me think about it, Hokage-sama..."

Author's notes:

Heheheheheh... kind of short isn't it? I'm glad that someone praised my dedication. I was kind of touched when that person said that the dedication was sweet. Also, I'm glad to the supporters of this story. I promise that there would be a lot of surprises and circumstances to this story.

And mind you, this isn't STILL the end of the forced marriage thing! Hahaha... XD

I just can't resist Shikamaru being a bit of OOC in here. Well, at least I hope I didn't make him OOC that much!

Again, I promise to update as soon as possible and a bunch of hugs from me to all the reviewers as well as the readers!

To the readers of this story, thanks for adding me to your author alert's list! Even if you don't review, I recognize you as a supporter of this story! Many thanks to all of you also!

And of course, ahem! to THAT special someone! I can't resist to put him in here! Hahahahahaha...

Kip in touch, minna!!!!!!


	5. ShikaIno divided by Sasuke is equal to E...

Part Four:

ShikaIno divided by Sasuke is equal to Error

â€.

'_Would you allow me to hold you just for one last time?' _

_I nodded, leaned my head and closed my eyes. Feeling the warmth of his protective arms around me and feeling nothing but complete sanctuary._

_Why am I being stupid to ignore this feeling that I've always wanted?_

_It's definitely not the wind. _

_It's definitely not the springtime breeze._

_It was unquestionably_

_Nara Shikamaru declaring his undying love for me_

_That, at least—is a consolation._

"Ino? Hello? Hey! Are you still okay?" Sakura asked waving off her hand in front of my face.

I blinked for a few times and shook off my head. Had I been sleeping with my eyes opened? How embarrassing! The fact that Sasuke-kun is here

"Yeahâ€ I'm fine. I was—just thinking about something" I answered briefly and glanced back at Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun has been really quiet. Not that he had been noisy ever since but with **Naruto-sama **here??! He's really unusually silent. Now is he daydreaming just like me a while ago?

"As I was saying" Sakura placed her index finger on her chin. "I think it's about time you should know the whole thing, Ino. Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto choked from as he devoured himself into his third bowl of ramen while Sasuke—just as he did before—quirked his eyebrow questioningly and stared at us.

Those intimidating eyes that I've come to love so much.

"It's not a good idea, Sakura." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto kept on choking as Sakura gently patted her boyfriend's back. It's really amazing how those two had become a couple. Well, it's not really that obvious from our genin days because wellâ€ we were both fighting over Sasuke-kun.

I guess it's only my fight now and not ours...

"Why not?!" Sakura shot back at Sasuke.

Well, come to think of itâ€ I really should know. I don't see the point why Sasuke-kun has to disagree.

"Sakura, it's not good to meddle with others' business. It was **their **problem and it's up to **them **to talk about it. If they only both agreed to the one-month married task, then they wouldn't have this kind of conflict." Sasuke ordered a glass of water and drank it. "And besides, it's Shikamaru's job to explain everything to Ino and not **you**."

Sakura knotted her eyebrows and said in gritted teeth, "THEN WHY DON'T **YOU **TELL HIM MR. SMARTY ASS???!!!"

"And why don't **you **ask your beloved boyfriend not to touch **that **part of your body? Or perhaps you do enjoy doing **that **in public?"

I almost laughed, if I haven't been thinking about him. Who wouldn't be laughing seeing Sakura's face turn red in anger and embarrassment when she saw Hokage-sama leaning his head face-flat on her chest?

Sheesh looks like Naruto is a pervert now, huh? He isn't hanging around their Kakashi-sensei too much lately, isn't he? And now I wonder why I have been asking similar questions like that!

It's just that

I feel soâ€incomplete.

Is it him? Or was it Sasuke-kun?

I really don't know. When I was with him, I've been thinking of Sasuke-kun but now

He's been occupying my mind to the highest degree. It's like...a part of me is missing.

It couldn't be him, right? No... that can't be. **He** can't be.

"I'll be off now. See ya guys around" I almost said in a whisper and went down the stool. Lifting my feet towards the exit, I walked outside and left the ramen shop. I definitely need some time alone to think.

I love Sasuke-kun. Not **him**. Period.

Then why am I having second thoughts on cutting off the whole forced marriage thing? Why is he always in mind these past few days? Ever since I arrived back home—which was four days ago already, I've been having these thoughts about him.

I'm supposed to be drooling over Sasuke-kun, right? I **should**. I **must** and I **would**.

But here I am again, my mind preoccupied with the genius guy.

The way he held me so close onto his heart

When his arms around myself

Brought haven to the depths of my soul

"Damn it Shikamaru! Stop bugging off my mind!!!" I shouted and hit my head on the wall of my room.

Bad move.

"Shit!" I squirmed in pain as I felt something swollen on my forehead. Great. Just great. This is what I get when I think about him too much!

A lump on the forehead.

Falling down the floor, I snatched a pillow on my bed and buried my face. I feel so irritated, so annoyed, so infuriated and exasperated! It's like... he's entering my mind involuntarily.

Just like when the flowers' scent enters right through me.

Which reminds me... I saw something on top of the table counter downstairs.

I stood up and ran down the stairs as my heart began to throb fast for some unknown reason. I was anxious, nervous and fearful at the sam time. Strange, isn't it?

If this is what people in-love are feeling, then I wouldn't want to be in-love in the first place.

The problem is—I'm already in-love.

With Sasuke-kun of course!!! Not **him**.

Peach Blossoms. A bouquet of Peach blossoms.

Now what kind of a joke is this???!!!

I took the bouquet and opened the small card stuck on it. It says:

_Ino, _

_Please always take care of yourself. If only you know how much I value you and how much I love you. Too bad, I can only say this in a small piece of cardboard. _

_Gommen neâ€ I've always been a quiet person ever since. _

_S_

I quirked my eyebrow as I read the small note again. "S? Who is S? Another suitor?"

I brainstormed my mind and tried to figure out a particular person with a name that starts with an 'S'. Hmmmmmmâ€.

S--- S--- S

"Now wait a minute!!!!"

'S' as in 'Sasuke'. It couldn't be Sasuke-kun, right??????!!!!

"Oh my gosh!!! Sasuke-kun is my secret admirer????!!! Oh dear...Oh my... what would I doâ€? I love him and he loves me-- which means... Eeeeeekkk!!!!!!" I held the bouquet as tightly as I could and felt my face getting warm. Everybody knows that I've always liked sasuke-kun.

And maybeâ€ he finally noticed me!!!!

Oh shucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What to do? What to do? Should I ask him on a date or what?

The smile on my face can't help but widen in delight. Finally! All those yearsâ€ Finally! I would finally be seen as the beautiful kunoichi in the arms of the great and ever-so popular Uchiha Sasuke

I've always wanted that!

And now, my dream came true!!!!!!

"Sasuke-kun! I love you so much!!!!!!!!!" I shouted absent-mindedly in so much happiness and enthusiasm.

To hell with those pestering thoughts a while ago! Right nowâ€ I'm certain about what I want.

I want Sasuke-kun and nothing but Sasuke-kun!

Life really is full of surprises

There, I spotted him. Sasuke-kun is perfectly alone! Now we would have **our **moment together.

I rushed towards him and it didn't take long to get his attention. Again, he stared at me as I made my way in front of him. Oh how I love his adorable face!

"Sasuke-kun I--"

"Have you received the flowers?" he asked cutting me off.

"I" I can't speak. In short, I am speechless. So he did give it. He knows about the flowers and definitely, he IS the one who sent that!

"Well, have you?" he asked again this time in an impatient tone.

Clearing off my throat, I managed to say even if my face was currently burning red, "Yeahâ€ I did. T-They're beautiful"

"Good." He retorted coolly and continued his training.

I remained staring at him with eyes filled with bewilderment. He knows about the flowers and not only that, he liked it when I complimented the flowers. I think this is proof enough.

He did send it.

"Anoâ€ Sasuke-kun"

He glanced at me.

"Iâ€ was just wondering"

I should say it. It's the only way I could hear out his feelings for me. There's no use to hide it any longer. It's just proof enough. Sasuke-kun and I are meant to be and nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

"Ino, would you please spit it out? I'm busy, you know."

I blinked for a few times and asked, "Why did you give me those flowers in the first place?"

This time, it was his turn to quirk his eyebrow confusedly. "Excuse me?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "I asked 'why did you give me those flowers in the first place?'"

I never thought that his next words would be the biggest mistake in my entire life.

"I think you got the wrong person. I'm not sending any flowers to you—neither to anyone."

I could only feel nothing but pure embarrassment.

Author's Notes:

Wellâ€ I got to point and clear some things out to the readers and reviewers:

**Jonathan Shim:**

First off, I'm sorry about that mistake about the kind of marriage in Japan. I didn't know that the girl wouldn't take the guy's last name when they get married because I AM NOT A JAPANESE meaning I DID NOT CAME FROM JAPAN and most especially I HAVEN'T BEEN IN JAPAN not even for a good one minute. So, sorry for the mistake but I still plan it to be that way—although you said it's wrong. After all, I think it would not affect the whole storyline.

And about you opinion 'Uzumaki Naruto would NEVER be the Hokage', I respect that. But I don't agree. Although I know it's your opinion but I think our hero deserves enough credit of being a hokage even if people still think that he is a demon fox. Why? Just ask the Naruto fanatics around there and you'll know why. But for me, I think this is why it's called **FANFICTION **meaning everything is made out of a writer's imagination.

And I did imagine Naruto becoming a stubborn hokage.

Anyways, I hope I did clear that out for ya and for all the readers and other reviewers.

**FiendisHSerapH:**

Thank you for the kind review! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I did help you out with your pending fics. Hey, I checked out your bio and it appears that you are a ShinoXIno fanatic.

Wowâ€ that's pretty unique—interesting I'd say. I think I'm going to check that one out. Hehe

Thanks for the review and good luck also to you!

**Irukapooka:**

Awwwwwâ€. I've always loved your pen name! It's really cute! Pookaâ€ pooka.. pookaâ€ pookaâ€ XD Anyways, thanks for being a supporter to this story and as always, I would update soon!

Many thanks to you!

**Hikaru of Arrow:**

Yay! My very first reviewer! Hahaâ€ I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Kip in touch! XD

**Baby Kakashi: **

Awwwwâ€ why is it that you guys have cute pen names!!!! XD Anyways, Ino really has to speak up her mind! The fact that her mind is filled with Shikamaru too much lately. Hahaâ€ Yeah, it's pretty sad for Shika but heyâ€ it isn't a ROMANCE/**DRAMA **for nothing

Thanks again!

**Moronicus:**

Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review and I'll update soon--unless I want to get my ass shaved! Hahaha... XD Kip in touch also!

**And to the other reviewers Chocobaby, Kou Haruko, ThanatosUpbringing, Kawaii-34girl, blader-takao, Kanaru-chan, Mistress Dark, marshmellowluver, Ino-chan (the one who adviced a P.O.V basis! Thanks!) and Ice. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH and I'll always do my best!!!! Hope to hear more from you all!!!! **

****

**Peace Out!!!**


	6. Wrong way

_This is old, I know. But I still want to hear you people out._

_From which person would you choose to live the rest of your living days to?_

_From the one you love...?_

_Or from the one who loves you?_

Part Five:

Wrong way

"I'm not sending any flowers to you—neither to anyone..."

What does he mean by that? He's not joking, isn't he? Well... to think that the one who sent those flowers is a very quite person—as stated in the note.

And I think that there's nobody in the face of the living earth that couldn't be any more silent than Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-So, you're saying it wasn't you?" I asked in a croaked voice.

"And why else would I ever give you or any other girl a bouquet of peach blossoms?" He asked sarcastically. I could only blink my eyes in embarrassment.

I feel so stupid. So stupid because I believed my crazy, fancy, little dream.

Well, he's right. Why else would a guy like him give flowers to a girl?

Then the question is, if it isn't Sasuke-kun, the WHO?

"Ino, don't be stupid. I'm not the only guy you know with an initial of 'S'... Come to think of it, it might be a guy who loves you more than you could ever imagine." I heard him say as he began to clean off his kunai.

Now isn't that surprising? Uchiha Sasuke saying the word 'love'?

But he has a point there. Now, all I have to do is think of a guy I know with a name that starts with the letter 'S'. Except for Sasuke-kun of course.

Too bad. I almost fell into that one. Now think.

Sakura—definitely not.

Shino—we're not close and there are no dead bugs inside the bouquet.

S....

Sh...

Hey! Wait a minute!

Someone that loves me...

Doesn't talk quite much these days...

..And starts with an 'S'...

This could only sum up with ONE particular person.

"It couldn't be Nara Shikamaru, right? He won't give that kind of stuffs to a girl—most especially to me."

After I said that, the unexpected of the unexpected happened.

Sasuke-kun laughed.

"W-What so funny?" I asked curiously and quite surprised at the same time.

Sasuke-kun continued to chuckle and didn't even bother to answer my pending question. Was my statement that much of a humor to him that made him laugh like **that**?

I folded my arms and stared at him. Since when had he learned to laugh—not to mention laugh at ME?

"I...haha...I just think you're so... haha... so dumb for not noticing, Ino...hahahahaha..." he managed to say in between his laughs.

"You think I'm WHAT?!!!"

He laughed and shook off his head. "I think you're so dumb for not noticing."

I'm dumb for not noticing? What's there to notice? Or—if by some chance—**who's **there to notice?

He pierced his kunai onto the tree stomp and faced me. "Ino, you're not dumb. You're just playing dumb. You know how much that guy loves you. You know how far he would go just to win your heart. You know that he is willing to do anything for you and you know that he would accept you just the way you are. You just don't want to give him a chance, Ino. You just don't want to be loved."

Now look who's talking... Isn't he just doing the same thing to me?

Placing my index finger on his chest I exclaimed, "Now don't give me those craps Uchiha Sasuke! What do you know about my feelings? What do you know about how I feel when you ignore me every time I try my best to get your attention? What do you know about the extremes I would go through just to be seen as the female kunoichi enclosed in the arms of the great Uchiha Sasuke? What do you know, huh? What do you know about the things that are inside my mind?!!!!"

"I know nothing but the truth, Ino."

I held my breath, froze my thoughts and petrified my whole self. It was as if by his tone, he is somewhat confident that everything he says is right.

Well... is it?

"You're afraid, Ino. You're afraid of that great amount of love you've seen in him. And to think that you're the only woman in his life... It's kinda hard to believe... that all those love is for you. **Only **for you."

He then set aside my finger that was poking his chest and shoved a white envelope in front of my face.

And if I'm not mistaken, it could be a letter—from him.

Clearing off my throat, I asked, "Is that for me?"

"Actually..." He took out the paper from the envelope. "It's **technically **for you."

Techinically?

Jeez... I'm beginning to think that he's enjoying this!

"You're not making any sense, Sasuke-kun. Would you please stop talking in riddles?!" I nearly blurted out.

He shrugged off and hand me the envelope. "Who says I want to make sense? If I do make sense, then it would be easier for you, don't you think?"

So he's saying that he's ACTUALLY torturing me?

How gruesome.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't see the reason why you—for crying out loud—do this to me. You're just like the others."

Again, he flashed me an 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' grin and replied coolly, "I'm a very common person, Ino. I get jealous when a person gets ahead of me, I interfere when two people are getting along, I get irritated when things go slow and it all makes me a very typical ninja. And sometimes..."

"...I just have to use my hidden wicked tricks in order to make things go **MY **way. And I bet you wouldn't like that when it DOES go MY way—take this as an example."

_Uchiha, _

_I know we're not really that close. We barely talk to each other and we barely understand each other. Before you read this, be sure that NOBODY is reading this, also—except you of course. _

_It's a serious matter involving 'her'. You know who she is. _

_She likes you, you know. Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious even to an idiot. She says nothing but "Sasuke-kun is this, Sasuke-kun is that, Sasuke-kun is like this, Sasuke-kun is like that and blah, blah, blah, blah..." _

_Well, considering the fact that I'm a very hopeless romantic, I just want to tell you that I've never accepted defeat on a fight in my entire life. But I guess I lost this one. You know why?_

_Because I could never stand up a chance against you in her heart._

_This made me realize that there are things which a person would never get such as opportunities and time. _

_And it appears that I never got the opportunity to let her feel how much I care for her and never got enough time to show her the things I would go through just to make her happy. _

_And it looks like she would be happy if she's with you... _

_So, with this I bid you farewell. Tell her to take care of herself and I wish her the happiness that I haven't been able to give her. Just please give her the peach blossoms and DON'T YOU EVEN DARE to tell her all about this or else..._

_Till then, please do take care of her and best wishes to you._

_Signed,_

_Nara Shikamaru _

Again, I looked up at him in an astonishing way and said, "He told you **NOT **to tell me about any of these."

He scratched his head and sighed. "But he didn't tell me that it's forbidden not to let you **read** the whole thing. I was just not allowed to **tell** you but I'm not prohibited not to let you **read **it."

Impossible. This guy is very impossible.

"Why do you have to do this? Are you THAT desperate to get rid of me?" I can't help but ask.

"Look, Ino." He sat on the ground and began to sharpen his nearly-blunt kunai. "Don't you see my point? I just want you to give him the chance and enough time. Yes, I know you're annoying, irritating and bothersome but it's not an enough procedure to get rid of you. You're harder to get rid off and **this** is not enough to deprive you."

I don't get it. I REALLY don't get it. Why—of all people—would he do this kind of thing?

He's not the kind of person that would meddle with other people's business.

And this only makes me conclude:

He's been hanging around Sakura too much lately.

"Think about it, Ino. The contract says that the marriage would last for one whole month. There are still 3 weeks to go. You just have to go through with it."

Now, the only question that remained in my head is... WHAT WILL I DO????!!!

"Hello there, my sweet princess! Where have you been?" My dad—Inoshi asked as I stepped inside our house.

I let out a sigh and gave him a hug. "I talked to Sasuke-kun to clarify some things up—or should I say 'to **mess**' things up?"

Dad led me to the kitchen table and placed a platter of gyoza on the table. "It does look serious, does it? I'd bet it's about the marriage-thing again."

I let out a forced smile and nibbled. "You betcha..."

Dad grabbed a piece of gyoza also and began to chew it. "I think you should go back to him and apologize, princess. It's kind of rude just to dump off a guy and leave him alone for the rest of his life. What's so worse about being married to a guy for only a month? It wouldn't do any harm—to say the least."

Did I just hear it right?

Glaring at my father, I exclaimed, "Dad! You know that I don't love him! You know that it's bloody stupid to be married for a limited time and it's nothing better compared to a puppet show. It's useless! It's stupid! It's ironic! And I hate it!"

I can't believe that even dad had said **this **to me!

And to think that I'm a daddy's girl... He's supposed to take my side!

I heard dad chuckling the same way that Sasuke-kun did earlier. I looked up again from my food and gave him a questioning look. "Is chuckling so much of a trend?!"

"I'm sorry, dear. I just... haha... can't help but laugh seeing how you pout whenever you throw tantrums at me. You look exactly like your mother when you do that!" Dad said and drank water.

I raised my eyebrow. Higher.

"I don't believe you." I said bluntly.

Dad gave me a fake sad expression that could almost let a turtle run faster than a cheetah. "Why, my dear daughter? What reasons do you have for such sayings?"

Again, I swallowed the remaining half-eaten gyoza and said, "It's so **unreal**, dad. Don't ask. And don't push THAT topic further!"

"You mean Shikamaru?"

I gave dad the look of dead that could make Orochimaru turn petrified.

Dad let out again a gentle laugh and disheveled my hair. I can't help but feel like I'm a 6-year old kid again. Dad would usually carry me on his lap with mom sitting beside him doing some cross-stitching. They would usually tell me stories because I am such a pestering kid that even asked why the sun goes down and why is Santa Claus wearing a thick sweater.

Those were the days...

But now, I'm already 16. I'm not the little baby that dad spoils around. Well, maybe I'm still a bit spoiled and a bit of a brat but not THAT annoying way back then.

And it seems that... he could be the one that could give me an answer that would satisfy my mind.

"Dad?" I glanced up at him.

"Yes, princess?"

"Uhmmm... I'm just wondering." Standing up with used plates in hands and walking towards the sink to wash them, I used it as an advantage so that dad won't see my expressions if ever he would ask me a question that is—uh—quite controversial.

"D-Do you think that I should...really go back to him?"

"Well... I don't see the point why you shouldn't."

Letting the used plates be soaped and a bit slippery, I said, "I mean... I don't love him, dad. It's just that... everything would be in vain. Everything would be useless."

"You don't love him or you don't **want** to love him? Ino, I am a man, too. I can feel it if a girl doesn't like me back and would never like me back. If for you it would be useless and it would be in vain, for him, it would be a memory cherished and a moment treasured."

"W-What's the point, then?"

"He loves you more than each of us would ever know but you don't. Hopefully, you would learn to love him, too. It's not that I'm pushing Shikamaru to you. It's just that... you need to give him a chance. A chance where he could show you how much he cares and how much he worries for your happiness. And maybe, you could at least accept him. Accept him as a part of your life."  
  
Chance.

Opportunity.

Time.

They do have a point. And they did figure me out. Dad and Sasuke-kun.

I don't want to be cold to him just by being afraid to accept his love for me. I don't want to start things out without finishing it until the end.

I agreed and signed the contract.

Said 'yes' and didn't remove our wedding ring up until now.

I'm still bothered by the thoughts of him.

I still don't want to forget...

...Every single moment that we shared when we held arms.

I think that's encouraging me enough.

I'm certainly going to go back there and live up my whole remaining 3 weeks with him—and I'm STILL definitely Nara Shikamaru's wife.

Author's notes:

Again, thank you for the reviews!

**Moronicus:**

Oi! Kababayan!!! Nyahahaha... Yap! I'm a true-blooded and full-blooded Filipino! Thanks for supporting the story and just where do you exactly live anyway? Send it through e-mail if that's okay with you. XD

**Kawaii34girl:**

Really? It's getting good! Thank you!!!!!! I promise it would be a lot better since Ino is having a change of heart already!!! Hahaha... XD

**Irukapooka:**

You've already guessed who it was from the previous chapter? Hahahaha.. Looks like I gotta be more sneaky, huh? Anyways. I do love your pen name!

And maybe I could call myself **Shikapooka**! XD Hey I like that! Thanks again!

**And to the others:**

**HikaruofArrow and Narutogirl, many thanks to you!!!!!!!**

_And mind you people, the next chapter would be the last part of Ino's P.O.V... XD _


	7. Regrets and Revelations

_If only I chose to be with the one who loves me..._

_If only I chose to be loved and not to love..._

_If only I chose to learn to accept than to be accepted..._

_If only I chose to stay with you than to leave you..._

_If only I did it before than do it now...when it's already too late..._

...

**Part Six:**

Regrets and Revelations

...

"He's not here..." I managed to say.

There, I stand bewildered. Not knowing what to do and not knowing what would happen now. After all the decisions and situations that I've gone through, this is what I've got.

Shikamaru's absence...

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten tried to comfort me by rubbing my back. Good thing that they were there or else I have nobody to turn to right at this very moment.

"Ino, daijoubu... Shikamaru-kun would be back..." I heard Hinata whisper.

Be back? Be back for what?

For me?

For the woman who hurt him and left him behind?

I don't think so.

"Hinata's right. He won't be gone for long." Tenten added and gave the others a meaningful look.

Oh heck he will be gone for long.

Of course! I'm just stupid enough to think that he would still be here waiting for me to come back. He's not an idiot to wait for nothing.

To wait for the impossible—rather.

"Is he still coming back?" I heard Sakura asked the maid.

"Yes, but there's no guarantee of when he would come back." The maid answered and handed out a letter. "And master said that if a woman with a blonde hair drops by, I should give this to her."

The others looked at me with those eyes that are saying, "Read it" as the maid walked away.

Clearing off my throat, I took the letter and opened it—the same way I did when Sasuke handed the letter that was **technically **for me.

_Ino,_

_Kind of stupid to left a letter for the one whom I know would never come back. I don't know why I wrote this one. Maybe... just to shut up my troublesome instincts that kept on telling me that you would be back. _

_I went somewhere far away. Far away from troubles and far away from the sad memories. I just want to be isolated for a while. _

_No, definitely not for a while. _

_Well, I want to apologize if ever you came all the way here and didn't find me—which I know is troublesomely impossible. I just... have to go. _

_I don't want to wait for nothing. I don't want to wait for you. I don't want to be stucked in here and live my life waiting for someone I know that would never return, would never love me back and would never accept me. Sorry, Ino. You've just wasted your time. _

_Now, for my final remarks, I sent a letter to Uchiha also. He'll take care of you. At least, I hope I made your fairy tale dream come true. _

_Till then. _

_Signed, _

_Nara Shikamaru_

Before I knew it, tears streamed down my face for some unknown reason.

...

Was it guilt?

Anger?

Sadness?

Fear?

Guilt because I treated him that way and made him felt unwanted.

Anger because I hate myself for being like that. For being stupid—to be exact.

Sadness because it's already too late...

Fear because I'm afraid that I would never see him again...

"Ino... why? Why do you cry for the one you've rejected? For the one you've hurt so much that made him go away? For the one you've taken for granted because of a guy that never paid attention to you? Why the tears Ino? Why do you cry after you've been so cold to him?!" I heard Sakura asked sternly that made me look up despite the tears.

I shook my head and said in a whisper, "I...I don't know, either Sakura. I... I just felt like crying."

A hard slap.

On my face.

"Sakura! That's enough!" Tenten exclaimed and ran in between us.

Hinata tried to lower the tension but it seems that it has no use.

"Stop it, Sakura! She doesn't know anything!" Tenten said again trying to calm Sakura down.

I don't know... anything?

What is there to know? Is there something going on that I don't know?

"Then she **should **know! And I would let her know!" Sakura exclaimed again.

"But... Sakura... Hokage-sama and Sasuke-kun told us not to tell her about it..." Hinata sounded almost pleading.

My heart pounded faster for some sort of reason. It's definitely not the tension and not my best friend slapping my face. It's some sort of unexplainable that makes me want to run off and find him.

Find Shikamaru and say sorry for everything that I've done...

"Hinata is right, Sakura. It's Hokage-sama's order that Ino **should **never know about this! Don't make things appear more complicated to her!" Tenten exclaimed.

Being the Sakura I know, she stepped a few paces closer to me with a smirk on her face.

"Shikamaru is ill. Not the common cold nor the fever or flu sickness we all know. Shikamaru has a weak heart. Not involving the love thing. He literally has a weak heart and his days are numbered. After we knew about it, we asked what his last and final wish is."

Hinata and Tenten lowered their heads trying to hide away their tears.

"And you know what, Ino-pig?" Then, Sakura looked at me with tears in her eyes also.

"He wished to be with you..."

...

**Author's Notes: **

For all the readers to know, this is the last chapter of Ino's P.O.V. The next chapters would be Shikamaru's. Till then, please let me know what you all think!

**Irukapooka:**

I don't know if the end would be coming soon. But the story is all planned out inside my head. No, Shikamaru doesn't like her. He **LOVES **her! XD A sequel??? Hmmmm... let me think about it. Thanks for the review!

For the other reviewers and readers many thanks to all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And sorry if this one is kind of short and... uh... gruesome.

Peace out everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Acceptance

_I don't care if you won't love me back..._

_Because I know that your heart is for someone else better than me..._

_I don't care if you would hurt me a thousand times..._

_Because you have cried a thousand tears already..._

_I don't care if we're not meant to be together..._

_Because I would always love you forever..._

_And I'm always here to accept you just the way you are and nothing would ever matter..._

**Part Seven:**

Acceptance

Damn it. I told that bastard not to tell a soul.

Shit.

What now?

The former Uchiha fangirl had said it already. I guess... I have to go through with it.

I stepped out from my hiding place—which is unexpectedly behind the wall and lit a cigarette just as Asuma-sensei would if he was in my place right now.

Astounded eyes were staring at me as I walked towards them—particularly Ino.

"My plan backfired. Thanks to your troublesome mouth, Sakura." I said in boredom and puffed out a thin air of smoke. In times like this, all I could do is to keep my cool, go with the flow and of course—my cigarette that comes in handy.

"Heh... I thought so..." Sakura glared at me and folded her arms sarcastically giving me that 'You-could-never-trick-me-you-lazy-ass' look.

Not bad.

Not bad for the Hokage-sama's girlfriend.

"So..." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the wall. "That dumb-witted hokage didn't follow my instructions, huh? He seems to like the idea of his ass being shaved." I glanced at Ino who was still absent-mindedly looking at me. Now don't I just hate it when she gives me that kind of look?

Hinata let out a cough and said to Tenten, "Ano... I think we should leave these two for a while."

Tenten nodded and glanced back at Sakura. "Sakura, are you coming?"

"Aa..." Then the three Chuunins went outside and left the two of us alone—all alone.

Now how on earth could I ever start a conversation with her? A casual one, I'd say.

I sat on the settee and gestured for her to do the same. She obeyed without any protest but still giving me that 'What-the-hell-is-going-on' look.

Putting off my cigarette, I took out another one from my pocket and lit it. As I've said earlier, smoking is something that can ease off my nervousness—especially when I'm near her.

"Don't you dare take that shit inside your mouth or I'm going to skin your ass off..."

I stopped.

Petrified.

Froze.

Did she just say some... informal words to me?

"D-did you say something?" I asked just to be sure.

She took the cigarette out of my hand and put it off on the ashtray. "You're not as dumb as Hokage-sama for tolerating this smoking habit now that you know about this sickness of yours. Tsk, tsk. I'm really going to make Asuma-sensei spend a night with Anko-san for this..."

Now isn't she just the most wonderful troublesome creature on earth?

"Don't talk as if you're my wife, Ino." I said bluntly and glared at her.

Again, the sarcastic and arrogant face filled my view as her arms bend upon her hips. "Hmp! Don't talk as if I'm not! I came all the way here from Konoha just to see you, you lazy bum! Now don't you dare give me that crap Nara Shikamaru because I care about you and your health!!!"

No. I haven't heard that. It's not what I think it is.

This is so unreal. Ino cares about me? Oh please...

"Tell me, Ino." I stood up and grip her from the waist making her face an inch closer to mine. If only I could make myself laugh and make fun of her seeing that so much confusion, tension and anxiety well-evident in her eyes

She cleared off her throat and tried to act brave. "What is it that you want me to tell you?"

If I were the old Shikamaru, I would fall for that puppy-dog eyes and the oh-so cute face that could make Orochimaru give her a candy. If I were the same as before, I would hug her tight and say how much I miss her and let things go as if nothing happened.

But even so...

"I'm not stupid, Ino—and don't make me look like one. Just tell me why you have come back. I don't care what troublesome reasons you have and what silly lies you're going to tell me... Just..."

Damn. My heart is hurting again.

I don't want to make her see how weak I am right now.

I...

Ugh...

Clutching my hand, I gripped the hurting area of my chest and tried to get some air. If only I could stop this, I could finish off my goddamn sentence!

"S-Shika!!!!" I heard her shout followed by running footsteps.

My sight is getting blur and my knees are already weakening. I feel so vulnerable and my heart is so painful. It was as if a monster is pulling my heart off its chambers. I just... want to go.

God, don't let her see me like this.

She'll just pity me and make a fool out of me. And heaven knows I don't want that...

I just want to be strong but all I could do...

...is to act strong...

And right after this moment, I fell into the deep world of darkness.

_Ino...? Is that her with her dad?_

_Wait. Why is she looking at me? And why does she look like a six-year old child? This reminds me of my childhood days..._

"_I don't like him, Papa! He looks awful!" she blurted out._

_Wench. I look awful? Look who's talking..._

"_Ino! You should make friends with him. Me and his Papa are very good friends so you two should get along. Besides, you still don't know him that much so don't judge him by his looks. Now go, say Sorry to Shikamaru."_

_Yeah, you tell him dad. I mean...Inoshi-san. _

"_B-B-But Papa!!! He's sooooooo weird! Look at him! He's staring at the clouds and not even moving or making any noise!!!"_

_I followed at where the young Ino was pointing at and guess what?_

_It ended up to a younger me. _

_Well... I do look like a jerk. But not **that** awful!_

"_Ino!!! What did I tell you, young lady?!!" Inoshi's authoritative voice startled the troublesome brat. Hehe... Good move._

_And there she walked towards me—er—the younger me with that cute little pout on her face. I followed and hid behind a tree stomp and decidedto watch how things would develop. _

"_Hi there! Ano...You're Shikamaru, right?" she asked sweetly giving the younger me a friendly grin. _

_Now wait a minute... _

_I remember this scene... _

"_So...?" _

"_So..." She sat beside me and looked up into the sky as well. "So it means that... I know you!"_

_How could I ever forget the first time I saw a girl smile at me?_

"_So what if you know me...? Does it matter...?" _

"_Of course it does Shikamaru! It means that you're my friend! We're friends now, neh????!!! Neh??? Neh???!!"_

_Her face radiated in innocence and beauty as she held my hand with the smile never leaving her face. So that's why I remembered this..._

_This moment..._

_Wherein I first had this feeling of acceptance..._

_And I loved it._

Rain.

Rain is falling down on my face. But wait...

No. This is tears. From whom?

Opening my eyes, strands of blonde hair greeted my view as I felt something on top of my chest.

My hand...enclosed into someone else's hands.

"I-Ino...?" I asked weakly.

Tearful blue eyes found its way to face me as the afternoon sunset illuminated her face from my view. Now isn't this just the most beautiful scenery that I've ever seen in my whole life?

A faint smile formed on her lips and took away her hand from mine. "You've fallen asleep when we were talking down there. Fainted, I mean. So... how are you feeling?"

My eyes narrowed and I looked away from her face. It just makes me want to show off all my feelings to her.

And it's definitely my weakness that I don't want her to see.

"I'm fine. You can go home now. I can handle my self."

Silence filled the four corners of the room as a particular scent came inside me.

The smell of peach blossoms. And definitely—it's her.

Yeah, it's stupid. I've always known that.

"W-Why are you so cold now, Shika? I know I've hurt you. I know I've made you feel so bad. But... I'm here now. I could make up for my mistake. I could... make things back to where it was..."

"In just three weeks?"

"Yeah... even for just three weeks."

I let out a deep breath and faced her. "It's no use, Ino. My days are numbered and I'm going to die after that three weeks. When I kidnapped you and asked you to sign a contract with a one-month marriage thing, it's there already. I'm going to die within a month. And now..."

I looked back at the window and gazed at the setting sun wishing that it won't be my last time to see it. "I've only got three weeks left. It's...It's no use, Ino. It'll be all in vain. Just... just let me die. It would be a lot easier."

"Shika no Baka!!!! What makes you think that I'll allow you to die just like that?!!!"

That made me looked back at her. Only to find out that it was a big mistake.

I hate this.

But everything she had said made me realize how important she is to my limited life.

"I...I'm sorry, Shika... I... I didn't know..." she managed to say in between her sniffles.

That did it. I was just waiting for that word. For that 'S' word...

"So... to make it up for you... just let me stay... I'll try... my best to take care of you."

This time, I can't help but smile to myself.

I love this woman and I would definitely hold her again...if only for a stolen moment.

But then, a thought came inside me that made me realize something.

I looked at her eyes unmindful of the enlightening sunset that gives emphasis to the ambiance. With that I asked her, "If you didn't know about this illness of mine, would you still be like this and would you still come back to me?"

I don't know why I've just said that. All I know is that...

...I want to be accepted.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay! That was Shikamaru's very first P.O.V! Please let me know if I did it well or not. I really need to know!!!! I'm quite uncertain about it because in the first place, I am not a man! But I did my best to make it appear manly enough...

**Irukapooka: **

gives u a piece of tissue Yeah I do agree with you. Angst is REALLY happy! Thanks for the support!!!!

**Kawaii34girl:**

Is it really cute? blushes Thank you!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm really going to update this as soon as I can! Thanks again!!!

**Narutogirl:**

Ino is really having a change of heart and thanks for loving the story!!!!! I love my story, too!!!!! Thank you!!!

**Kali Swifteye:**

Ouch... XD

**Crimson Flare:**

Whew... You got me scared there for a minute! But anyways, thanks for the very kind review! I almost thought that it was a flame review but thank goodness it wasn't. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks!!!

**HikaruOfArrow:**

Awesome review!!!! XD Kip in touch!!!

**Daemon Avatar:**

I hope I spelled it correctly. Thanks for enjoying the story!

Well, to the readers and other reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace out!!!!!!!!!


	9. Decision of One's Fate

_Certain people touch your heart and you can't stop thinking about them..._

_That's the kind of person you are..._

_Absent yet so near..._

_Simple yet worth caring for..._

**Part Eight:**

**Decision for One's Fate**

"W-What makes you think that?" she blurted out.

I just stared and didn't make any move. Well? What if it was really like that? What if Sakura didn't tell her about my illness? Would she still be coming back and be willing to stay and take care of me?

I don't get this.

Yes, you're right. Even a so-called genius like me couldn't figure it all out.

She looked away from me with a sad expression that had never left her face ever since I saw her this morning. She shows it off too much that I almost know what goes on inside her head.

Guilt.

Regret.

Lament.

Anger.

Yup. That's it.

"No... You're definitely wrong, Shika..." she finally broke the silence and looked back at me. "I...I've got to admit. You're always in my mind lately that one time I even got a lump on my forehead because I banged my head against the wall just to get you out of my head. And yes... I know I'm stupid, I know I'm troublesome and I know that I'm such a cold-hearted jackass..."

She kept on talking as her words unexpectedly remained echoing inside the walls of my mind.

_You're always in my mind lately... _

Oh come on... She's just saying this to lighten up my mood and because she knows that I won't be here for too long. I bet that after I found myself lying inside a casket, she would eat it all back.

That's just it. Nothing more.

"Ino... if you're just saying this to make me feel somewhat happy, forget it. I won't play this game anymore. I'm sick of waiting, I'm sick of hoping and I'm sick of being left out. When mom left us, I was left out. When dad and Chouji died, I was left out. And you know what had hurt me most?"

I closed my eyes and lowered my head not wanting to see her crying face again. "When I realized that I couldn't be the guy that could give you all the love you want because I'm not Sasuke. I'm not cool, I'm not handsome and I'm not the one right there inside your heart and would never be..."

I'm not asking her to be with me forever.

I'm not forcing her to love me back and I'm not saying that she should treat me as her husband since we were married—by force.

I just... want to be with her for the last moment of my life. That's why I did all those craps, right?

I felt her hand on top of mine and that made me open up my eyes. But I fought the urge to hold her back because I'm afraid to be rejected and abandoned again.

"I already know that, Shika. You're not that cool and you're not that handsome. Still... you have something that Sasuke didn't have which I think was the thing that made me change myself as well as my feelings..."

Now what is she talking about?

Feeling her arms around me made me feel contented in some way. I didn't ask for this and I didn't expect this.  
  
I didn't even think for a second that life for me would be this good.

"I think... it's the closeness that we've shared that made you different to him..."

Closeness?

Have we... become close?

"Ever since we were still genins, I've been already blind for not seeing this." She pulled me closer as if I was a stuff toy to cry on. "When... Sakura and I had a fight; you were there to cheer me up. When Chouji died, you tend my wounded soul even though you were wounded too. And me?"

Again, I heard her cry.

"I've been unfair, haven't I?"

I never thought that she would admit it. Being the Ino I've always known, she wouldn't be like this.

And I, would never be like this if it wasn't for her. Maybe... my infamous goal would never be changed if I haven't met her. If I haven't **loved** her, rather.

I want to be a so-so ninja, have an ok salary, have a wife neither a beauty nor a hag, have two children, one boy, one girl, retire when the daughter is married and the son could support himself, play Shougi and Go living an easy and relaxed retired life, die of old age and hope to kick the bucket before my wife.

That should be it. But with Ino here...

I'm certainly NOT a so-so ninja. I do NOT have JUST an ok salary and I have a wife that is TRULY a beauty and definitely NOT a hag.

"Would you ever forgive me, Shika...?"

Who am I to bear anger to a woman like her?

Just a stupid troublesome idiot that wants to keep my goddamn instincts inside my baffled head, I guess...

"Of course, I would." I said simply and pulled away. "But not now. Definitely not now..."

I could only see nothing but pure sadness in her eyes as she left the room.

I stood up from my bed because I'm so sick of this crippled-like behavior of mine. I hate it when I feel weak especially right now that I have this shit.

If you know what 'shit' I'm talking about...

Opening the drawer, I took a pack of cigarette and lit it. Pretty idiotic, I know. It's a general fact that smoking is DEFINITELY and TOTALLY not for sick people.

Like heck I care.

I just... want to die.

And if Kami-sama permits it, three weeks would definitely be the longest moment of my life...

How troublesome...

"Sayonara, Ino! We'll see you some other time, neh?" I heard Tenten's voice coming from the outside of the window.

I set aside the curtains and looked down the grounds only surprised to see the girls saying farewell to Ino. Wait... isn't Ino supposed to leave with them?

"Aa... I'll be back in Konoha together with Shika-kun." I heard Ino reply.

Me? With her? Back in Konoha?

Now isn't that the stupidest thing I've ever heard?

"Take care of Shikamaru-kun now, will you?" Sakura said and gave a friendly hug to her best friend before leaving.

"Pease send Shikamaru-kun our regards. We'll be looking forward to see him back in good health." Hinata added.

I stared at her as she waved good-bye to her friends. I didn't expect this. Why? Why is she doing this? Didn't I tell her to leave? Didn't I tell her all the horrible things that could make her hand landing hard on my face?

I sighed—deeply.

Why can't she just go damn it?!!!

I saw Tenten whispering something to her and to my surprise; she looked up towards my direction.

I could see her face turn crimson red followed by her friends' laughter. Need to tell you this?

She looks cute. Just as always...

I heard the others bid their final remarks as they disappeared from my view. So there we were, still staring at each other totally aware of the redness of our faces.

"Shika-kun! You're hungry now, are you? Wait! I'm going there!" she exclaimed cheerfully and flashed me an oh-so-sweet smile.

Of all the surprising things in the world...

I can't help but smile, too. Even if the world turns upside-down or if ever the crow turns white, she's still the woman I loved. No, erase that.

She's still the woman I **love** and would always do...

And I can't help but remember the times I've spent with her because it's just like a precious jewel locked up inside my own treasure chest—my fragile heart, that is.

"_Shika-kun!!!! You're a cheater!!!!" Ino exclaimed sticking out her tongue at me. _

_I sighed and lay my head on the ground. "Now what is it that makes you call me a 'cheater'? Not to mention, the 43rd time you called me that."_

_She sat beside my lying figure and embraced her folded legs just as a baby would when throwing tantrums. Well, yeah... just like an obnoxious kunoichi throwing tantrums at a lazy-ass so-so ninja._

"_You told me that I should tell Sasuke-kun that I like him!" she blurted out accusingly. _

"_So?"_

_She drew a deep breath and lowered her head. "I've only been rejected..."_

_It was well-evident that as she talked about everything that had happened, loneliness is present. I knew this was coming. She won't just believe me. _

_Uchiha isn't the kind of guy to date or even say 'yes' to her—neither to any other girl. And according to my calculations, that is certainly 90 correct and 10 for a little hope._

_A little hope for the impossible, that is. _

_Then I heard the sound that I've been dreaded to hear and that only made me the loneliest so-so ninja in the world. _

"_Good grief, Ino... Don't tell me you're crying..." I said bluntly. _

_She continued to sniffle as if she didn't hear my retort. Now why is Uchiha Sasuke such a big deal to girls—especially to her?!!_

_I was caught off guard when she flung onto me. And that only made me fell back to the ground with her—on top of me. _

_And there on my chest, she cried her heart out. With me, unmindful if she wets my beloved shirt. If that's the only way that could make her stop from such a troublesome reaction, then it's okay for me. _

_Even if I have to be hurt, too..._

"_Come on, Ino... It's not a big deal." I tried to calm her by rubbing her head._

_She stomped my chest with her balled fist and exclaimed, "It IS a big deal Shika! In the first place, it's YOU who said that I should tell him about my feelings!!!! And now... And now!!!! Waaaaaaaahhhhh..."_

_Man... What was I supposed to do? Tell her to stop crushing Uchiha and like me instead?! _

"_Ino... don't waste that tears to a troublesome guy like him. Besides, maybe... it's just that you two weren't meant to be. Well, could you imagine what would happen to Konoha if a troublesome brat like you get together with a troublesome guy like him?!! And if you add that Naruto to our village and that dog-sniffing human Kiba, Hokage-sama's hair would fall off even more!!! Do you get that, Ino??? Geez... have mercy on us! Think about the troublesome future of Konoha!" _

_Yeah... the best way to shut her up is to tell things through a joke... If ever that thing sounded like a joke..._

_And you know what? She didn't. _

_She didn't shut up but she did stop crying. And now look at her?!!! She's laughing underneath my shirt like a lunatic!!!!!! Dear Kami-sama!!!! What have I done wrong to have this torture?????!!!_

"_Stop that, Ino. You're scaring me." _

_She continued to laugh and hugged me tightly. "What would I do if you weren't born Shika???!!!!"_

_I smirked as I felt the warmth coming off from her. It's not everyday that I get to be hugged by the girl that I've come to love so much, neh?_

"_If I wasn't born... then 'troublesome' would not be the perfect description for you..."_

_I felt her smile in return and we remained like that for some time. And there was a little hope tugging my heart that somehow, she could love me, too. _

_But looks like... there's a big difference between hope and reality... _

_She then whispered, believing that I didn't hear it, "I love you...my **friend**..." _

"Shika-kun! Have you waited long?" she asked sweetly and ran towards me with a hand towel on her hand. Without any hesitation, she wiped my face with the towel and it only made me the infamous tomato-faced guy.

"Mou... Shika-kun! You shouldn't be hanging around here inside your room! There's no enough air! Look at you! Holding a cigarette and all..." she accused me and continued to wipe my forehead.

Is it just me or is she sounding like a real wife would?

She took the cigarette off my hand and threw it outside the window. Pulling me towards the outside of my room, she kept on telling some stuffs about 'beef', 'ramen' and 'vegetables' but I didn't bother to listen.

Instead, I focused on the way she treats me right now. Not to mention the impact of her hand on mine.

This is what I've wanted, right? What I've wanted to happen in my remaining days here...

And right now, I got to admit.

I'm going to hold on to my long-time wish to be with the woman I love until the day I die... and even after that.

"Shika??? What's wrong? Do you feel anything funny?" she asked waving off her hand in front of my face.

I may never get why she's doing this but at least I know why Kami-sama gave me this **shit**...

In order to have the chance to be with the woman I love until the day I die.

"No. I'm fine." I replied as she guided me towards the dining area. Placing the table napkin on my lap, she sat right in front of me and placed her palm on my forehead.

"I'm fine... really." I repeated again and set aside her hand.

She nodded and we began to eat in silence. I watched her secretly and noticed that she was having her own pool of thoughts just as I did a while ago.

I really appreciate it that she's caring for me now. But... would she still care for the next days?

And even after I die?

Would she even bother to visit my grave? Bring candles or flowers to me? Talk to me even if I wouldn't be able to hear her out?

If so, then dying wouldn't be such a complicated thing—as I thought it was.

"Ano... Shika..." she said partially startling me. Looking back at her as a response, she continued, "Ano... I just want to tell you. I won't leave this mansion. Not even you. I already told you, didn't I? I would take care of you in order to make up for my mistakes. Even if I wouldn't make you forgive me, at least... somehow I could perform my duty not just a wife but as a friend, too..."

Alright. I give up.

So much for this 'I-won't-forgive-you' show and stupidity.

"Ino... just stay. It's more than enough." I said simply and resumed eating.

I could feel her staring at me in confusion as if asking "You're not having a fever, are you?" and it only made me feel oh-so conscious to my self.

But then, she said something unexpected that I almost choked from swallowing my food.

"Arrigattou, Shika... Thank you for understanding..."

And that, my dear friends, could be the start of a new beginning for us or could be another warning for a relationship to be destroyed...

**Author's Notes:**

**Ice:**

Read and find out if Shika wil survive. XD And yes, I LOVE Shikamaru as the genius guy himself! Thanks again!

**Chibi Minamoto:**

.:Gives you the 27th roll of tissue paper:. Yes, poor shika... Very poor Shika... Thanks for the review!

**Baby kakashi:**

Yay!!! You came back! Thanks for reviewing again!!!!!! And yes, Shika and Ino are REALLY going to have a good time together... Thanks again!

**Kitiara de Astaroth:**

Yes, I know I can't kill Shikamaru. But... I just can't help it! LOL XD Thanks for the review and kip in touch!

**magicians of the Yami:**

Now isn't that such a cool pen name you got there? Yes! I'll keep updating! Thanks for the review!

**Maruku-Kenshin:**

Glad you liked the story and sorry if it was confusing at the beginning. Thanks again and kip in touch, too!

**Narutogirl:**

Thanks for liking the story! And yes, I would make more. Thanks again!

**Kawaii34girl:**

I;m happy that the story cleared up for everyone...eventually. LOL XD Thanks again!!!!

**Hikaru of Arrow:**

Thanks for the compliment!

**Irukapooka:**

Thanks for the review! And I've decided already that I'm going to have a sequel to this!

**Yap! You read it right people! I'm having a sequel ready to this story! **

**Please let me know what you all think! Thanks to everyone and sorry if I made you cry! **

**Peace out and sorry for the late update!**

**Jeez... school sucks!!!!!!**


	10. Taking Detours

_If you need a person to lean on..._

..._but there are 100 steps between us, _

_You could take the first step..._

_Why?_

_Because I would definitely take all the remaining 99 steps to be there for you..._

_And that..._

..._is how much I love you._

**Part Nine**

**Taking Detours**

"_C-Chouji..." she muttered as her knees fell down in front of our former teammate's grave. _

_I stood beside her mourning figure—still shocked at the sudden tragedy for I do share the same sentiment as hers. _

_Why?_

_Why Chouji? Of all people?_

_He's my best friend ever since we were kids. We fought together, fool around, share some sacred secrets and we joined and became a part of the ANBU together._

_And now..._

_I never thought that the only person that could ever understand me would be gone in an instant. _

_So now, I stand before his grave. Beside me is the person that had also become an important part of my existence—but would never understand me the way he did. _

_The way Chouji did. _

_I stared at her as she cried her heart out. I never wanted to see a woman cry—especially Ino. _

_I told her that. Even before I became a Chuunin. _

_She changed a lot, though. I guess that a fifteen year old Ino is definitely not exactly like the stubborn and childish Ino way back then._

_Well...It seems that I've been gone for too long. Spending my three years away from Konoha just to satisfy that pug-nose Tsunade-sama's ass and complete the goddamn mission off. _

_If only she didn't tell me that Naruto's going to be the next Hokage if ever I won't obey... I should've just stayed here for good and spend my time with them instead. _

_But hey, that's not the main concern right now. _

_I bent down and placed my arms around her—as what my instincts had been telling me and pissing me. If only this is the only thing I could do to calm her down... then I should've done it a hundred times already._

_I felt her shift a little and clutched onto my flack jacket. And there, she cried even harder, "S-Shika... I... I'm sorry..."_

_Sorry?_

_What for? For Chouji's death? _

_It's not as if she's the one who killed him—hell no way that'll ever happen._

"_Ino... there's no need to be sorry. It's just that... it's Chouji's time to go..." I whispered onto her ear and rubbed her back gently. _

_She shook her head and said in between her sniffles, "No, Shika... you don't understand..." _

_I could feel her body shivering for some sort of reason and I know that it's not a good thing—and would NEVER be a good thing. _

"_If I didn't force you two to join the ANBU, this wouldn't happen! If I haven't been such a selfish bastard, Chouji might still be munching his good-for-nothing chips right at this very moment! If only I cared enough for his safety, he should still be pissing me off with his 'goddamn-it-you're-totally-correct' words! If only... If only I didn't exist in the first place you two must not have met me!" she cried out loud._

_How could she say that? _

_Life wouldn't be as troublesome as this if she didn't exist—and life wouldn't be as interesting as it is right now if there would be no obnoxious woman that came into our lives with the name of Yamanaka Ino...  
_

"_No, Ino..." I forced her to face me and there, I looked deep down her eyes intently and it only made me the loneliest ninja in the face of the living earth. _

_I don't want to see this tearful set of eyes._

_I don't want to see this loneliness and guilt that was never meant to be there._

_I don't want to see such lament dirtying her innocent yet elegant face. _

_All of these should just go and fade away. Because if it doesn't, I swear I'm going to kill myself. _

_So now, all I could do is comfort her and say nothing but pure sympathy. _

_Or is it really PURE sympathy that I could say?_

"_Ino...I know it hurts. Definitely. I know it's difficult and I know it's not that easy to forget it." I shooked my head gently and tried to elaborate further. "No, I don't want you to forget this moment. Call me insensitive, uncaring or what but you should know that this tragedy should not be forgotten. Do you get that, Ino?" _

_She lowered her head and averted my gaze. Probably not wanting to feel stupid because of confusion._

_But being the jackass that I've always been, it brings nothing but pure pleasure in me—stupid, I know. _

"_Maybe... you need to lighten up a bit. Yeah... that's probably what you need." I caught glance on a nearby autumn leaf and picked it up. I then looked at her literally showing off the dead leaf in front of her face. _

"_You see Ino, things come and go. They become a part of your life almost instantly but on the other hand, they would also disappear and leave the hell out of you alone for some unknown time in the future. But then again, at least it's not that bad. At least they leave a keepsake if ever they would leave us soon..." _

_My fingers—as if it has a mind of its own, traveled along the contours of her face and gently wipe away her tears still staring at the mesmerizing eyes that I've come to love so much. _

"_And that Ino, is the most beautiful part of human existence. Where we adapt a certain lesson in life or what we call the 'keepsake' that was left. And this tragedy that hit our lives hard should have a 'keepsake' that could be useful in the near future." _

_I enclosed her again in my arms and pulled her closer. "So, Ino... never forget this thing. Never forget Chouji. I bet that's what he'll say to me if ever you were the one right there." I said and glanced at the grave. _

_And then it happened. The thing that I never expected she would do. _

_And you know what that is?_

_A kiss—on the forehead..._

Wait. I know I've been dreaming of Ino kissing me on my forehead.

But....

Why does it feel so...real?

Opening my eyes, I felt a warm feeling hovering over me. I'm awake now, am I?

"Ino...?" I asked meekly and tried to adjust my view at the blinding light.

She sat back on the chair beside my bed and gave me her ever-so radiant smile still not releasing my hand.

"Ohayou..." she said softly.

And there, I can't help but smile at the unexpected sight. Ino, smiling at me with my hand enclosed on hers. If this is what it means to live, then I shouldn't have known that death exists in the first place.

Yeah... it's so nice to exist yet so troublesome.

I heard her laugh a little and I gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head gently and said, "No, it's nothing. Did the kiss wake you up?"

I blushed—totally and literally. "So that's why it feels so real in my dream..." I absent-mindedly muttered.

It feels so real because Ino had ACTUALLY kissed be on the forehead.

"Eh? You were dreaming about me?" she asked half-surprised and half-overwhelmed.

"Is that such a big deal if I dreamt of you or not?" I asked sarcastically but eventually sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "For the benefit of your own doubt, yeah... I was. I was dreaming of you and...and Chouji."

I don't know why but for some reason, a slight tingly feeling took over me that I want to take back what I've said.

So, it looks like I haven't forgotten the horrendous tragedy just yet.

"Chouji... You miss him, don't you?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her tone.

I didn't answer for it's so obvious. It's so obvious that I still haven't recovered from the loss of a close friend.

A very close friend, indeed.

"You need not to be sad. It's not only you that misses him a lot." Her fingers trailed along my face as if searching for something. "It's hard for me, too, you know. Losing someone who had been so close to you and so kind to you... I don't know if I'll ever be able to handle it if one of my loved ones would die again."

"Of course you would." I said bluntly.

She shook her head as a sign of disagreement and said, "No... I can't. I've lost Chouji already, Shika... and... and very soon..." Tears unexpectedly streamed down her face and her voice began to sound frail—which caught me by surprise, of course.

"...I'm going to lose you, too..."

Kami-sama is indeed a very smart person for creating such a wonderful woman like her.

"I don't want you to go, Shika! I wouldn't be able to handle it if you die! Onegai! Don't go! Don't go before I do!" She buried her head on my chest and I felt her shivering—the way she did in my dream.

"_And so do I, Ino... I don't want to leave you all alone, too..." _

I wanted to say it but I just can't. I don't want to cause more agony to both of us for it would be even harder if I do.

Why is it so hard to be myself especially in front of the one I love?

This should be the time of being true to yourself, shouldn't it?

"Ino..." I said and made her look up at me. "It's not yet your time. You still have a life to live and a village to protect. You could still be a jounin or become the best female ninja in Konoha—just as you've always dreamed of, neh?"

Yeah... it's better for me to go first than her going first before me. Because if she did, I promise I'd die, too...

"What about you? Aren't you still young to go? Don't you still have a life to live, too? Don't you still have a village to protect and a dream to fulfill, too? Isn't it not your time to go, too?" Again, she shook her head and said, "I don't get this. I really don't get this shit!"

I've done everything already. I've accomplished several rank A missions already and there's nobody left for me already—except this lonely mansion secretly owned by the Nara family.

Ever since I discovered this sickness of mine, I don't have a life to live already.

And my dream... I fulfilled it already.

I have Ino right here with me already.

Just the two of us.

And that's my dream come true...

"Daijoubu, Ino... It'll be alright. Just stay with me and it'll be fine." I pushed her gently and gave her a smirk.

This talk is just taking too long.

"Now what does the troublesome brat prepared for breakfast?" I asked and sniffed the air a bit pretending to smell smoke. With this, I said, "Damn. Don't tell me you've cooked 'black rice' again... Sheesh!"

"What? What black rice?!" she pouted cutely at me as a sign of the upcoming annoyance.

Or should I say... the sign of my victory?

"Overcooked rice of course!" I snorted and folded my arms.

She stood up—militarily, glared at me and exclaimed, "Is that so?! Like the heck I care if that monster inside that stomach of yours demanded for food because I won't give you any, you lazy ass bum!"

Heh... I think I'm beginning to enjoy this.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

She gave me such a satisfying grin that could send me up to heaven and finally announced, "The last who get to the dining area is a bottom-feeding jackass!"

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" I demanded but before I knew it, she was already out of sight.

I laughed to myself as I carefully stood up.

What a way to start a morning...

And yes, what a **troublesome** way to start a morning.

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry everyone for the VERY late update! I was kinda bisy about exams and projects. But hey, i'll try to kip up the usual updating of mine. **

So, anyway, THANK You again for the reviewers and PLEASE be patient in dealing with a stubborn human like Bloody-Stiletto! Hahaha....

Hopefully this would end at chapter 14.... HOPEFULLY....

Peace out minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Breaking Out

_Walking under the rain feels so empty and cold..._

_But if you were there beside me and make me feel the warmth of your love..._

_Then I'd rather stay under the rain for the rest of my life..._

..._and even after that..._

**Part Ten:**

**Breaking Out**

I love her. Definitely.

It's not everyday that I really hate her. I NEVER hated her, mind you. Not even for once.

Not even when she bosses me around during our genin days, not even when she crumples my shirt or stabs me because of too much thrill to Uchiha.

I just... I just love her.

Just like that.

I need no such foolish reasons to love her. I never wanted to lock myself up inside my own cage of fear.

If I want to show her how much I love her, I'd do it.

This is something that I learned from Ino. Fear is a part of loving someone. Fear of getting dumped, fear of being rejected and fear of getting hurt. Still, pain, fear and rejection are not excuses to give up because that's okay.

At least, you've felt that you had existed...

"Shika-kun? Are you daydreaming again?" Ino asked innocently as she tugged my flak jacket. "You weren't listening to me again, were you?"

Uh-oh... I know THAT kind of tone.

"Ramen. Beef. Ice Cream. Blueberries. Yeah. I was listening. No need to get furious." I said—no, changed that—I lied.

"Shika, I AM talking about 'Konoha'...." She retorted almost sounding like a threat. Again, her bossy attitude filled the atmosphere as she folded her arms. "I NEVER mentioned anything about ramen, beef, ice cream or raspberries--"

"That's BLUEberries, dear." I corrected.

"Whatever! I was just testing if you're listening right now!" she exclaimed obviously annoyed. Oh god... if only her cuteness charade could heal this 'shit'.

I can't help but laugh. Winning over her temper had probably become a hobby of mine. She looks gorgeous with that scowl on her face and that...woah...look at that pout.

Makes me want to kiss her—even just for a stolen moment.

Shut it up, Shikamaru. Don't you even dare think about that again.

"I was talking about getting back to Konoha..." she said and leaned on me as we stand by man-made pond.

I immediately looked down at her with eyes wide open as I asked cautiously, "You're not leaving again now, are you?"

After admitting my true feelings face-to-face with her, I never hesitated to what I feel. If I feel like telling her I love her so much, then I do. No more Mr. cover-it-all-up so don't think of me as a weird guy because people change, mind you.

"No, silly! Why would I do that?!" she chuckled and snuggled closer. "It's not just me who's going back to Konoha, dimwit. WE'RE going back."

"Why the sudden idea? You missed Uchiha already?" I said faking a jealous statement. "And what about me? Are you trying to find out my height in order to prepare for my casket? Dear Ino... just let me give you a shorter formula to compute. First you add...blah..blah...blah..and then you multiply it with the power of two and divide it by a quadratic equation...blah...blah..blah..."

"Shut up!" she whimpered and shot me back a deadly glare. "How can you say that?! I've been pissing off Hokage-sama to convince the hell out of Tsunade-sama just to heal your goddamned shit and here you were being jealous and--"

Too much noise, I hate that.

A hard-headed, troublesome kunoichi's lips, I definitely love that.

I pulled back my mouth that had silenced her earlier and expected a spank on the face. I'm prepared for it—even before I was tempted of doing that.

But everything was turned upside-down as a sweet smile crept along the contours of her face. "Did you just kiss me, Nara Shikamaru? Because if you did, let me tell you that it's worse than donkey piss!"

I was about to contradict when she plunged herself on mine definitely longing for a deeper kiss. Need to tell you something? I wish heaven would be this great.

But I know that nothing would be good if Ino's absence would be there...

"Ino... there's something that I want to tell you." I said and it caught her attention.

I know that I can't say it to her face-to-face so I decided to walk ahead and she eventually followed behind. It would be less painful that way.

"I know how much you liked me to live, Ino. But you see, there are times when you just have to... let go. There's no way that my heart would be strong again. I just... have 5 more days to go. T-There's nothing we can do about it..." I said with my fist clenched inside my pocket as we continue to walk along.

She stopped from her tracks—frozen to be exact and it made me stop to.

"Ino...? Have I hurt you...?" I asked worriedly and thought that it was a stupid question to ask.

"What if you have? What if you did hurt me, Shika? Would you do something about it?" she asked coldly and turned her back on me. "Or would you just leave me alone to rot with my own stupidity?"

I could see her point. She wants to prolong my life with the use of Tsunade-sama's healing ability. She cares about me that's why she's doing all these.

"Probably I'll take the second option." I answered simply.

She looked back at me accusingly and said, "You're just going to let me go. And can you explain for yourself why would you do that?!"

"Because you're strong, Ino. I don't want to struggle with death itself. I don't want to be selfish enough to take hold of you and your fate because of my overwhelming love! You still have to...live, Ino." I said and walked a few paces closer to her. Setting aside some blonde locks, I stared at her as if trying to etch it inside my dying heart.

"B-But you're my life, Shika..." she managed to say and broke off. "I don't want to live without you! I'd hate it if I would stand before your grave, holding flowers and telling everyone about how stubborn you were! Shika was like this, Shika was like that... I don't want to talk about you using the past tense! I want you to live, be your wife and serve you with all my life! Do you see that?! Do you see what I mean?!"

"Yes, Ino. I see that clearly." I said enclosing her in my arms and let her cry. I couldn't even count how many times she had cried ever since the day I kidnapped her.

It was just... painful to remember.

But meaningful to see...

She kept on murmuring the words 'Don't go' as I hold her stiffly preventing myself not to break, too. I rubbed her back gently trying my best to reassure of my existence. "I understand you, Ino and I hope you also understand mine. My only happiness was to be with you and making me loved by you was something unexpected. You... need not to be spending your life taking care of a sick guy like me that couldn't give all the happiness you want. I can't give you children; I can't give you emotional support the way you wanted it to be...!"

A sad smile crossed my face as I said, "The only thing that I could give are those tears that you're shedding, my dear Ino. Nothing more..."

With that, the pain came inside me again as I felt my chest being stomped on by thousand horses. I cringed and pushed Ino gently away as I fell down the ground. I felt my head hit something hard as I heard Ino's voice beginning to trail off.

So much for explanations... I have to go now...

"Whew... You scared us, smarty-pants! We almost thought on a second that we're gonna have to pay for your burial!" a familiar loud voice annoyed my senses.

"Naruto you damn weasel..." I cursed weakly and tried to stand up. My head immediately hurt like crap and I fell back down the bed again. "W-Why are YOU in here inside my house?!"

"Easy, lover-boy. You're not in your house right now." I heard Tsunade-sama say as she began to check me up.

I'm not in my house? Then where am I? What happened? And for goodness sake, where is Ino?!

"You got a lot of questions in your mind, don't ya? Don't worry, the others would be coming back soon and explain everything to you later. Right now, you have to rest." Naruto ordered and I was partially surprised at hw caring his tone was.

"I'm not resting until you tell me what happened!" I snarled.

"You're as stubborn as your wife, Shikamaru. I couldn't imagine how stubborn your child would be." Tsunade-sama retorted and placed some sort of ointment on my wound at the upper left side of my forehead.

Wincing, I muttered bitterly, "That won't happen. I'll die first before the stubborn bloodline would flow."

Tsunade-sama quirked her eyebrow and brought her attention slightly to the current Hokage-sama. "Naruto? Is this what happens when I leave my trusted men to your authority? They get all too humorous for some reason."

Naruto laughed and gave him a look that says, "Laugh and you'll regret it."

Just then, a knock on the door was heard and three female Chuunins came inside the room—including Ino.

"See, Ino-pig?! I told you he'll be okay!" Sakura chirped.

I focused my attention on Ino that looks like she had been awake in ages. She looks so weary and... tear-stained...?

Hinata walked towards Naruto and whispered something. Naruto nodded and gave Tsunade-sama a meaningful glance. "I... guess we should leave you two for a while." Naruto said and began to head off with the others leaving Ino standing right in front of the door.

I closed my eyes and said, "I have no time for arguments, Ino. Go shave my ass some other day."

Not feeling any response, I cracked one eye open and stared at her questioningly. Still, I got no response. She just stood there, head bowed and hair covering her face.

Looks like she's not going to respond for quite some time.

"You're not going to make me forget your crime if you stand there cutely trying to piss of my attention." I said and shifted into a sitting position. "I'm not mad at you—if that's what you're worried about."

She looked up and asked, "Are you sure you're not mad at me taking your faint as an advantage to drag you back here in Konoha?"

I snorted and shrugged off. "That's such a detailed question, dear. Of course I'm sure. Why would I be mad at you?"

Finally, she smiled and sat on the side of the bed and gave me a big warm hug. "Arrigattou, Shika-kun! Thank you for understanding!"

I smiled happily and tilted my head on hers. If my existence would bring her the happiness she wants, then I think that there's no reason for me not to try. Perhaps Tsunde-sama has the answer to my question. To my question: "Will I still see my Ino after this?"

**Author's notes:**

Yay! Finally I escaped from my brain mess! Have you guys been waiting? I'm so sorry! My ideas just pass out a bit fast and I often got caught up with this so-called writer's block. Well, I'm still new here after all.

Just to let everyone know, we're coming closer to the end of this story. But before that, I want to post up the true story behind that inspired me to write Autumn in Springtime down. Do you mind if I do? If not, then that's okay. I'll just go on with the sequel to this.

Note: SHIKAINO madness is not just going to end just yet! Hahaha... Thanks to everyone!

**Irukapooka:**

..:sniff:..:sniff:.. I'm so touched by your ever-so present support! I love you my friend and I'll continue this!!!!! I'm so glad that you're willing to help me out!!! Waaaahhh!!!! ..:sniff:...

**Malitia:**

Sorry! I updated SO late. Well, I'm ready to recieve your lecherous children's beating. Hope you like this one!

**Baby Kakashi:**

I'm so sorry I updated late! I'm really glad you still love it! I'm going to do my best! Hope to hear from ya!

**HikaruofArrow:**

What can I say? My very first reviewer supported me all throughout! Yay! I'm so happy! Kip in touch!

And to the others, **narutogirl**--another supporter of mine! This is ur soap opera! Haha..., **lukeluke**, **chaotic demon**, **narutowhenimbored**, **Magicians of the Yami**, **kawaii34gurl **and **Maruku-kenshin** a very much huge apology for all of you and the biggest thanks for your supports!

Thanks everyone! Peace out!!!!


	12. Unchained Premonitions

_Loving someone may mean sacrifice and pain…_

_But if the person I am to love is you, _

_Then I'd rather embrace pain and suffering than not to have loved you at all…_

…

**Part Eleven: **

**Unchained Premonitions**

…

..::Shikamaru's P.O.V::..

I started my day the normal and usual way.

I wake up and find myself staring at Ino's angelic face for the umpteenth time again. It's more of a daily routine for me. I can't start my day without seeing her first thing in the morning.

If I am to die… I wish that she would be the last one I'd see…

My hand reached reluctantly at hers and held it tight. I feel so contented just by holding her this way.

I couldn't ask for more.

Her crystal blue eyes found its way to greet me as a faint smile crept along her face.

"Ohayou…" she greeted meekly.

I felt my self struggling along to stand up but she stopped me and shook her head. "Stay." She said and guided me back to bed.

Not letting go of her hand, I pulled her gently and locked her in my arms.

I felt no rejection as she rested her head on top of my chest and snuggled on me. I can't help but smile in return.

"Good luck, Shika-kun. I know you can do this." She whispered and clutched my flak jacket tighter.

"I troublesomely hope so, too…" I said and closed my eyes.

I heard her laugh and closed her eyes as well.

Deep down inside, I don't want to go through this thing. I just don't want Ino to feel bad. I want to see her happy and make up for all the mistakes that I did.

For all the tears, burdens and sadness that I brought in her life, I just hope that this would be enough.

Even if I know that in the end, it will do no good.

This would be my last day. I have met the deadline. It's either that I live quite a little longer or die today.

I looked down and stared at her sleeping figure.

"Bye, Ino…"

…

A soft knock disturbed our private time together and came in Naruto and Tsunade-sama.

"I hope we didn't disturb you, smarty-pants." Naruto said with a hint of malice.

"Nice lipstick, lover-boy. Did Ino give that to you?" Tsunade-sama asked obviously pertaining to the kiss mark.

I felt my face turn crimson red in embarrassment. "Damn it, if you two want someone to nag, go get married!"

Ino came out of the bathroom and saw the two. She smiled at them and asked, "Are you going to start already, Tsunade-sama?"

"I think so. Nara is kind of energetic already." Tsunade-sama answered as I started to beat the hell out of Naruto. "Do you wish to accompany him, Ino?"

I saw her shook her head and said, "That's not necessary. I should be going out, then. I still have to buy something." She then looked at me and asked, "Will that be fine, Shika-kun?"

I drew a deep breath and said, "Aa. Don't forget my raspberries…"

…

_Don't leave me, Ino…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

_Not anymore…_

_I'm scared. I don't want to die._

_I don't want to leave._

_I still want to be with you._

_But what can help…?_

_Nothing… _

_Nothing can help. _

_I'm dying… soon enough._

_I have to go. Just go._

_Simply just like that._

_But this, I promise you…_

_I will always be here…_

…_waiting…_

…

"He made it, didn't he?" Naruto asked more sounding like a statement.

Tsunade-sama made no response as loneliness crossed her delicate features.

Walking a few steps towards the unconscious jounin, he glared back at Tsunade-sama's grievous face and said in a low voice, "Don't tell me you're too old that your healing junk busted up…"

Tsunade-sama drew a deep breath and averted his dreadful gaze. "Shut up. This has nothing to do with my age."

A strong blow nearly broke the wall into pieces.

"This is definitely NOT the right time to fool around, old woman." Naruto threatened. "You could have at least remedied something!"

His jaws tightened in despair and shook his head in frustration. "Come on now! I can't afford to lose Shikamaru! He is one of the most promising Jounins that this land needs! Hell! It would REALLY be a waste if that lazy bum would die!"

Tsunade-sama's stoic face remained composed.

"It's suicide if I force my jutsu to its extent. Especially if his own body denies it." He heard Tsunade-sama stated calmly.

"Explain yourself." He ordered—quite unmindful that it IS Tsunade-sama that he was talking to. Well…come on?! If he was aware that it IS Tsunade-sama, he wouldn't be THAT brave to order her around like some dummy.

Tsunade-sama just quirked her eyebrow and brought back her gaze at Shikamaru.

"I did my best, Naruto. But my best was not just enough. He's too weak already and his body is resisting my jutsu for some reason." She said as her eyes narrowed in deep thought.

Silence occurred for a while when the former hokage blurted out, "It was as if he doesn't want to live anymore. He's pathetic, I tell you. Leaving his duty unfinished and all… I hate to say this but he'll be dead any minute by now…"

Naruto could only freeze in shock as they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, is it finished already?" came in Ino's voice visibly filled with excitement.

They both exchanged looks with each other. How can they explain it to Ino that her husband wants to die already?

Before they could think of something to say, Ino came in. "Hi, Shika! I brought raspberries for you!" she greeted and walked hurriedly beside the bed.

"Ano… Ino-chan…" Naruto mumbled but didn't get to continue what he wants to say as Ino sat beside Shikamaru with a face that they had never seen so happy before.

They watched as Ino smiled and kissed Shikamaru's forehead.

"You can wake up now, silly! You can never fool me!" Ino said and laughed.

Shikamaru made no response.

"Shika! Stop it! It's NOT funny!" Tension filled the atmosphere as Tsunade-sama walked a few paces towards her. With this, Ino could already sense that something is wrong.

Something is so wrong.

Tsunade-sama placed her hand gently on top of her shoulder as Naruto began to say, "Sorry, Ino. We're really sorry… We did everything we could…"

A reassuring squeeze made tears stream down her face. She watched as Shikamaru finally stopped breathing and lay restless on the bed peacefully like some kid taking his nap.

Naruto and Tsunade-sama bowed their head in sorrow each declaring that Shikamaru is dead.

Yes, Nara Shikamaru ceased his own existence.

…

.::Ino's P.O.V::..

…

I watched in horror as his steady breathing finally stopped. His arms fell on both sides of the bed and I could only stare at his diplomatic face.

He left me.

He left me without saying goodbye.

And so did I…

I left his side and didn't get the chance to tell him I love him. I should've just stayed, hold his hand until he wakes up.

That way, I could still hear him saying, "You're so troublesome, Ino…"

There are a lot of things I want to say. I want to tell him how happy I was whenever I see him smile sarcastically or not. I want to shout at him and yell how stupid he looks whenever he counts his remaining days.

I still want to say… I like him ever since. I've only noticed it just now.

But I can say nothing. Even if I do, he won't hear them anymore.

He's dead. Lifeless. Unresponsive.

If only… I could bring him back.

…once more…

"Nara Shikamaru, you bottom-feeding jerk!" I shouted remorsefully and took hold of his hand.

The warmth was gone as well… together with his soul.

What remains right now is his lifeless body that could never hold me securely again.

Never in my living days.

"Why did you go…? It's…not yet…time… Come back, Shika. Come back to me…" I whispered through endless tears and my heart felt heavy because of regret and lament.

I can't keep this anymore…

I just… have to let it all out…

Just like what he taught me.

I could no longer hear his lessons in life. I could no longer feel his warm arms around me. I could no longer see how silly he looks like whenever he throws tantrums like some 6-year old kid.

How could I face reality without him? How could I live my life back to normal if he's not here? How could I be happy if deep inside I'm hurting like hell?

"Ino… we should be happy for him. Shikamaru wishes it." I heard Tsunade-sama say and rubbed my back gently.

Happy…?

Would I still feel happiness if I know that he would never come back?

If in my everyday life all that would greet me is his absence?

I guess not.

I looked up at his serene face and I can't help but be sad about it. Just thinking that this would be the last time that I would ever see his face makes me want to go with him as well.

No more Shika.

No more lazy-bum.

The 'one-month marriage thing' is over.

The thirty days filled with annoyance, thrill, sadness, revelations and acceptance will all be right here.

Right here inside my heart.

Locked up strongly with chains that would protect them… so that… no one could take it away from me…

Yes, nobody would ever take away these memories we've shared.

But there's one key that would unchain and unlock them all…

One precious key with the name 'Nara Shikamaru' inscribed on it.

So…

Whoever hears me now…

Send my love for him to heaven…

Farewell... Shika-kun….

I kissed him farewell and felt his cold lips against mine. If this is some sort of fairy tale, he could've awakened from his sleep. Sadly, this isn't a fairy tale.

This is reality.

And Nara Shikamaru would never wake up from his sleep. Not later, not tomorrow, not anymore…

…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I was busy debating if I'll let Shika live or not. I kind of jumbled up my ideas but I hope you still liked it. **

**Still, I want to say that I have a sequel ready for this. But before I present it, I want you to read the story behind this fanfic. It's that story of my life that inspired me to write this down. I hope you'll all like it. **

**This is a Christmas gift for all of you!!!! Have a merry Christmas everyone!!!!**

**Thanks for the support and patience.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Walking under the rain feels so lonely and cold…_

_But if you were beside me and make me feel the warmth of your love…_

_Then I'd rather stay under the rain for the rest of my life…_

…

**Part Twelve:**

**Missing Piece**

…

..:**Inoshi's P.O.V**:..

"Ino…" I whispered onto my daughter's ear and tapped her gently.

No response.

"Ino, princess… talk to daddy… please…" I said almost pleading as I felt my eyes starting to water. Seeing my daughter get hurt was enough but this is too much. Ino suffering is more than enough to wreck havoc into my heart.

Three whole weeks without eating, neither sleeping nor talking. Ever since that fateful day, Ino had been acting like this. Ever since the death of Nara Shikamaru.

During the burial, I could see her blank face—as if nothing was happening around her. She made no hysterical cries and didn't even shed a tear, not in front of us, to say the least. She was just standing right there and kept staring at the grave of her departed husband.

It was the look on her face that got me worried and scared at the same time.

The look of guilt that I believe made her like this.

The others say that we should leave her alone for a while. They say that she's still in shock about Shikamaru's sudden death. I heard that they didn't get the chance to talk when he died.

But right now…

I couldn't bring myself to leave her isolated in her own thoughts.

Twice, I'd seen her attempting suicide. It's nothing but pure luck that I decided to stay in the house because if I didn't, she would've followed Nara boy in the middle of nowhere already.

"He's not dead… Shika-kun is not dead…" she mumbled coldly that made me startled.

I let out a deep breath and embraced her as tight as I could. "He's dead, Ino… You have to face it. He's gone and forever would be gone… He won't come back anymore."

She gripped my arms and I felt tears falling down my skin. She shook her head violently and said, "No! That's a lie! He told me that we'd be together! Shika! Shika-kun never breaks his promises! T-That's why… I know he's not dead! He'll come back to Ino! He'll come back to me!"

"Damn it, Ino! Snap out of it! He's gone forever! Do we have to spell it out for you!" a familiar voice shouted coming from behind us.

And there, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan stood remarkably with scarlet eyes saying, 'I'll handle this hopeless woman, Inoshi-san. Go get some tea for yourself.'

I stood up and gave a meaningful look at Sasuke and finally left the room.

This is going to be a long talk.

…

..:**Sasuke's P.O.V**:..

I can't help but feel nothing but pure pity for the sulking lady in front of me. She greatly lost weight and her skin became a clearer vision of pale to me. She became skinny compared to the last time I saw her.

Lack of sleep and attempted suicides… God knows what else.

"Liar." she said accusingly. "He's still here, Sasuke. He won't leave me like this!"

I walked towards her and gave her the least thing I could do to help her out. To free her from the entangled chain that was locking up her fragile mind from facing the fateful reality.

'_Forgive me, Nara.' _ With that, I slapped her face harder than anyone would ever imagine.

…

"Stubborn woman! I could clearly see why Shikamaru left you sulking here." I said and folded my arms across my chest. If Inoshi-san can't make her face reality, then I'd make her accept it in MY way.

In Uchiha Sasuke's way.

"Shut up…" I heard her replied softly but sharply. "You don't know what I'm going through…"

I could only smirk in amusement as I said, "Of course I know what you're going through and guess what? You're doing bad, woman." Walking a few paces towards her I grabbed her forcefully by the right arm. "He left you because he believed you'd be able to handle it, Ino! Look at you… You look like you haven't been on the outside world yet."

Her head remained dropped and I could hear her muffled cries that seemed to be kunais and shurikens being dug onto the insides of my flesh. If someone like me was antagonized at this sight, what more of her father? What more could Yamanaka Inoshi feels right now?

"You need not to mourn for him forever, Ino. Crying won't bring him back to life." I said and felt something that shattered deep inside me. Didn't I also witness the death of my loved ones?

"It hurts… It hurts like hell…" She said and looked straight at me. Her deep, blue eyes melted something that I suddenly wanted to take off my own eyes away from hers. It tells something… something that resembles great pain.

Desire…

I saw how much she longed for the Nara guy and it fears me just to see how much yearning those set of cobalt eyes contained. To think that she longed for Nara alone…it was all too unbelievable and astonishing to see.

Freeing her off from my grasp, I stared at her. "Wouldn't it also hurt Shikamaru to see you in pain like that?" I finally stood up and let out an audible sigh. "Just think of how much you miss him and believe me, he misses you a thousand times more than you do. Keep that in mind, Ino. He's just there…waiting for you." I walked away to leave the room.

I can't stand seeing a woman I pain. I'm not really like some psychologist to deal with other people's mind. Every body knows that I'm not up to the job. Still, I'm fed up with all these angst.

All those secrecy and selfishness won't do any good.

If there's one thing I wish to do and repent for, it's to lighten up other people's feelings. There's nothing wrong looking at the positive side, right?

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun… You, of all people…" I heard her soft murmur of thanks but I pretended not to hear it and went out of the room.

She'll be recovering from it in no time. Ino's a strong woman—as what Shikamaru told me. I'm sure she can handle it. Every body else does, too. Considering the fact that someone else's presence was there to block my slap on her… He's there, I know. Nara Shikamaru is there. He's just watching…

…Always be watching…

..:**Ino's P.O.V**:..

I stood in front of his grave with flowers in my hand unmindful that I was already soaked up under the rain. I decided to visit him again today four days after his burial because today is a special day.

I placed the peach blossoms in front of the stone tablet that read 'Nara Shikamaru'.

A gentle autumn breeze found its way to greet me but I ignored the chill that swept along my spine. I smiled half-heartedly at the man I used to love so much. Too bad… he wasn't here to see it. My fingers instinctively ran along an invisible trail as I traced the contours of the stone tablet. A nostalgic feeling came inside me that I suddenly felt alone.

All alone…

I know I'm crying right now but it's plainly hard to distinguish if these droplets falling on my skin were tears or were just plain rainwater. It's been so long. It's been so long since I had cried like this.

"Gommen, Shika… I just… want you to see how much…" I continued to shed my tears. I cried my heart out to the inanimate object that I know for a thousand times would never respond. It wouldn't respond the way the man underneath it did… when he was still alive. "I just want you to see how much I miss you…"

Nothing can bring him back now. He's gone and forever would be gone.

Despite the loneliness, agony and lament that I'm feeling, I tried my best to smile. Smile at the stone tablet as if it was really him I'm smiling at.

I shouldn't cry like this. Not today. Not in this special day.

"Happy birthday, Shika…" I told him as best as I could. "Make a wish."

There's no way he'll be able to hear it and I won't definitely hear him back. If only he was here…

If only he didn't die…

Again, endless tears started to stream down my face as the incessant rain joined me as a consolation. I just wish… I just wish he would still be here and yell, 'Troublesome brat! You'll get cold, Ino-baka!" And now I wonder… how could I face reality alone? How hard would it be to accept that he's already gone? Would it be as hard as Chouji's death or would it be even harder?

"You're all wet, miss." A voice from behind told me. Did the rain stop already?

Hesitantly, I looked up and noticed the umbrella he was carrying and as I took a good look on his face…

"Holy shit..." I muttered as I felt my hair standing on its end. The same chill ran through every inch of me and I was petrified in my own place. My heart began to race as if I was being chased by a thousand buffalos and I felt the color of my face being drained out.

I feel like a ghost from my past is haunting me.

"Miss? Hey! Are you alright!" I heard him call out.

He has the same look on his face.

Same as Shikamaru's…

Same bored look, same features, same physical aspects and same expression…

Is he really…?

Did he really…?

Oh god…

Before I knew it, I saw nothing but a complete blurry shade of black.

…

"She just passed out. Then I freaked out and took her here. That's it! She's not my girlfriend!" I could barely hear a man's voice coming outside the unfamiliar room I was in.

At the cemetery, I was currently having my 'talk' with Shika-kun. While I was crying, somebody told me that I was soaking wet and covered me with his umbrella. And then… I looked up and saw…

"This is bloody stupid…" I thought aloud.

He couldn't be Shikamaru. I was just having some delirium. That's all.

The door creaked followed by unsure and cautious footsteps. I managed not to look back feeling a bit unsure if I'm ready to do so. There was this feeling inside me that eats up my mind. If ever I am to look back, I'll see the greatest dread of my life. Hopefully, I wouldn't want to faint again. Because if I do, who knows what might happen to the poor guy that brought me here?

"Sorry about the noise. That's my mother scolding me. It must've woken you up." I heard his familiar voice say.

I swallowed the lump on my throat and forced a smile. "That's fine." I said simply but still didn't look at him. If it's because of this fear that I'll see a man that had been long gone, I don't know. What I know is that… I'm not yet ready.

He pulled a chair and sat beside the bed I was laying at. I could feel his eyes on me and if Shika-kun was still alive, I'll bet for a hundred bucks that this guy should've gotten his ass shaved already. "Uhm… if I'm not so rude to ask… why did you faint all of a sudden?"

I had this urge to look at him. I needed to see if he was for real. Of course he wasn't Shikamaru, but still…

Dear Kami-sama…please help me not to faint.

Mustering enough courage to face him, I looked back. And there, I saw him.

He's definitely an identical copy of Nara Shikamaru, if not a carbon copy.

So I wasn't hallucinating at all…

"Uhm…is there any dirt on my nose?" he asked and made an inquisitive face that only made him resemble Shikamaru even more. I felt stupid knowing that all I could do is stare at him and study his features. Could anybody blame me? I just... can't believe that there's still somebody else with that… look.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" I took off my gaze at him and dropped my head in embarrassment. "You look so much like my late husband…Your hair style is the only difference." I started to confess. When I looked back at him to check his reaction, I was caught off guard to see him in bafflement.

"What? You're married! But…But you're so young!" he exclaimed and tilted his head sideways. "You're not 35, are you? You look too young to be…"

"I'm still 16, Mister—"

"That's Murayama Kenji to you." He answered and gave me the friendliest smile I have ever seen. "Sweet sixteen, huh? I bet your husband must be very proud…" He then nodded as if he got the answer to his questions.

I leaned back against the headboard and sighed inwardly. "I still wanted to ask you a lot more things, Murayama-san…"

"Save that, pretty lady. You need to get more sleep. You look like you're ready faint again." He said and stood up from his seat. "Don't be so formal. 'Kenji' would be fine. Oh, by the way, mom's corn soup is the best. I'll have you try it when you wake up tomorrow morning." He bid me farewell and went outside the room. As soon as I heard his retreating steps, I lie down the bed and convinced myself to sleep.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be a long day.

In every spring season, we enjoy the delightful pleasure the flowers bring as they bloom.

But…

The cold, autumn breeze would always find its way to tell us, 'I'm coming…'

Just like Ino. She can definitely move on and hopefully get over him.

But of course… There would always be a Nara Shikamaru inside her heart that keeps on saying,

'I'll be waiting here…for you.'

…

_Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

_**the last kiss**_

_**tasted like tobacco**_

_**a bitter and sad smell**_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_**tomorrow, at this time**_

_**where will you be?**_

_**who will you be thinking about?**_

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_**you are always gonna be my love**_

_**even if I fall in love with someone once again**_

_**I'll remember to love**_

_**you taught me how**_

_**you are always gonna be the one**_

_**it's still a sad song**_

_**until I can sing a new song**_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _

_**the paused time is**_

_**about to start moving**_

_**there's many things that I don't want to forget about**_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_**tomorrow, at this time**_

_**I will probably be crying**_

_**I will probably be thinking about you**_

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_**you will always be inside my heart**_

_**you will always have your own place**_

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**_

_**now and forever you are still the one**_

_**it's still a sad song**_

_**until I can sing a new song**_

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Mada kanashii love song _

_Now and forever..._

_**you are always gonna be my love**_

_**even if I fall in love with someone once again**_

_**I'll remember to love**_

_**you taught me how**_

_**you are always gonna be the one**_

_**it's still a sad song**_

_**until I can sing a new song**_

_**FIN**_

**Author's Notes: **

For those who thought that the last chapter was the ending, I'm afraid it's not. This is the official ending of the story. A sequel is completely prepared to be published as soon as I uploaded this chapter. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the VERY, VERY, VERY late update! Thank you for supporting this story and please read its sequel! Oh and the song at the end of this chapter is entitled 'FIRST LOVE' and it was sung by Utada Hikaru. Comments? Suggestions? Feel free to e-mail me!

Thanks for the reviewers!


End file.
